Set In Stone
by twifanatic01
Summary: I mean it's not like, you wake up one morning and you know EXACTLY how that day is going to go. Not everything is going to go the way you think, in fact it usually doesn't, but what happens when the thing you least expected to happen, happens?
1. The Begining

Set in Stone

The Beginning

**BPOV**

I guess you could say our beginning was a little clichéd, names carved in a tree and written in the stars, you know….typical romance stuff.

Edward Cullen moved in with his twin sister Alice and his brother Emmett, his parents- Esme and Carlisle- were just about the nicest people you'd ever meet. They moved into the house next to mine where I, Bella Swan, lived with my Dad Charlie and my Mom Renee. His house was bigger than mine, but it never bothered me. If we sat out on the roof of our bedroom windows we could talk to each other at night, we did that a lot.

Growing up you never really think about all the things that can _really_ happen to you in life, you hear about something, give them a silent thought of condolences and then you move on, you never expect it to happen to you. Especially on certain days, like a birthday, a wedding, you don't think when you're little, about how your actions can affect things. People change, no matter what they say. People change and people move on.

We met when we were seven -that's when he moved in- and we'd been playing together in the sand box ever since. We were the typical kids, we loved sand boxes, and we loved to bake cookies with our Moms, though we normally made them more with Esme because my Mom really wasn't the baking type. My Dad took us all fishing sometimes and Carlisle liked to take us to get ice cream on the weekends. I felt really special around them because they all treated me like family.

Everyone loves in their own way….we loved each other forever, sometimes it was a best friend and other times it was a little something more, but the point was that we loved each other. And sometimes, you have to think of the people you love before you think of yourself. We all know that, but we never really understand how hard it is to do until we have to.


	2. Young Love

****A/N** Alright, hi guys *waves***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that bible belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and the other bible isn't really in this story but I don't own it either….so yea.**

**I can't tell you how nerve wracked I am, which seems silly because I know you guys are great and I have two other ones up, but I don't care. Still nerve wracked. *insanely awkward cackle here* *DEEP BREATH***

**Alright! I think I'm good! I hope you guys liked the beginning; I know it doesn't give you much to go on, that's why I threw this in as well. I am really excited for this story :) and I hope you guys like it too!**

**So I'm back, here's the link for the polyvore from the amazing Gemma as usual :) ****http:/ /www**** .polyvore. com/cgi/set? id=3994 3214**

**And here's my banner :) http:/ .co m/2011/11/s ?utm_ medium=twitter&utm_sou rce=twitterfeed**

**These links will also be on my profile :) **

Set In Stone

Chapter two: Young Love

**BPOV**

"Now Bella, quiet down and just go put on your shoes," My Dad suggested, packing his fishing gear. "You're eight now, you don't need me to walk to the Cullen's. Just walk through the bush."

Charlie wasn't really listening to me, too absorbed in his fishing gear. I asked him if I could go over to the Cullen's, so I took his answer as a yea. I could walk to school on my own, well as long as I was with Edward, Alice or Emmett, but I didn't have to wait for an adult to cross the road, as long as I looked both ways-twice- first. I had freedom with being nine, but it was pretty limited.

I pulled up my sneakers and grabbed my rain coat, sloshing my way over to Edward's house. I knocked patiently on the door; keeping myself out of the rain as I shrugged out of my coat and hung it on the railing…..I didn't like getting Esme's house all wet. Emmett finally opened the door.

"Hey Bells!" He bellowed, gripping me into a bear hug. "Edward and Alice are upstairs."

I thanked him and stepped into the house, Emmett was a lot like my big brother too, he was three years older than Edward, Alice and I. I walked a little further into the house and the beauty of it amazed me like every other day. Everything was full of warm colors and everything matched without it being too match-y.

I walked up the three flights of stairs to get to Edward's room, where I found him and Alice sitting on the floor doing the homework. My Mom didn't think that grade four's should even have homework, though she was a kindergarten teacher herself. I had a few math questions but I finished them earlier. They both smiled at me and I sank down to the floor, sitting cross legged.

After a few more minutes Edward closed his notebook and began to put it in his bag, Alice looked up at him.

"You're done already?" Alice whined as he nodded. "Want to do mine?"

Edward shook his head and laughed, Alice glared at him. Edward and I stood up beside each other, Alice and I were defiantly best friends, really close, but just not as much as Edward and I. We were going off on a secret mission; we decided we were going to get married.

"So, uhm, Bella," Edward fumbled over his words, all a part of the act. "Wanna go get a snack?"

"Sure!" I smiled, playing along.

We snuck out the back door of the house grabbing Edwards backpack, our raincoats and we ran over the water stream in the back to get into the forest. Edward and I both had the forest in our back yards but my dad put up a fence so it wasn't as easy to get out of. Edward and I held hands once we made it in the cover of the trees. My Dad always scoffed when he saw us holding hands, Carlisle just smiled, and my Mom and Esme would either coo or start clapping. I think I preferred Charlie's reaction.

Edward was leading me through the familiar tree bush before we were entering our meadow. We called it swing meadow because there was an old stand of metal swings off to the side of our meadow; it was filled with pretty purple and yellow flowers. One of the best things about the meadow was that it was only fifteen minutes away from our houses but no one knew where it was. We were the only ones who knew about it. It was our special place.

Edward opened up his bag after he set it on the ground and fanned out a blanket for us to sit on, smoothest nine year old ever. I sat down cross legged on the blanket and waited for him to join me; he smiled as he sat down across from me.

"So," I said. "Where should we get married?"

"By the big tree," he pointed over to the large oak tree on the other side of the meadow.

We walked through the meadow and as we were reaching the end of the flowers Edward scooped up a couple and gave them to me, the tips of his ears were slightly pink from his blush and my cheeks reddened in response.

Edward grabbed something out of his backpack, keeping it hidden from me as we stood in front of the tree. He pulled a rock out of his back pocket and handed it to me, it was in the shape of the heart.

"A rock?" I asked. "Why are you giving me a rock? I mean it's nice that it's a heart but-"

"Turn it over Bella," he instructed, cutting me off.

I turned it over and it revealed _"Edward & Bella" _carved in right into the stone. I awww'ed Edward blushed faintly and I set it down into the grass at the bottom of the tree.

"So there, it's set in stone. You and me," Edward said. "I learned to do it from Emmett, he showed me how. It was hard to do it with a rock, it's easier with wood. Don't tell my Mom, she'd kill me."

"Thanks Edward, it's really sweet." I hugged him. I looked down at the rock and smiled.

"So are we going to get married or not?" I laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So, will you be my husband?" I asked seriously.

"Defiantly," he smiled crookedly.

I still thought of some boys as 'yucky' since I was only in grade four but there was always something different about Edward, he was more to me than a friend since the day I met him.

"Wait," I said, before giving him the green ring pop, it would have to suffice until we were older. "What about tomorrow? What about a long time from now, will you still want to be my husband?"

He smiled crookedly again and nodded, smoothest nine year old ever. He reached something out of his pocket, dangling in front of me was a blue sapphire diamond necklace, I felt my eyes widen. I may have been young but I sure knew that a nine year old should _not_ have that. He went to put it around my neck before I stopped him.

"Edward, what are you doing? What is that? _Why _do you have that, and why are you trying to put it on _me_?"

"I've had it for a little while," he shrugged. "One day when my Mom was going through some of her old jewellery, she said I could have it….as long as I took care of it and gave it to someone I cared about. I care about you. So, turn around at let me put it on you."

I could see his face turning a faint pink color as he ran his hand through his dishevelled hair. I spun around.

"I swear you're not nine years old at all Edward Cullen." I said, as he clasped the necklace when it fell around my neck.

"It's all a part of my charm," he mocked, laughing. "So I know it's a little late now, but you will be my wife right? Even tomorrow?"

"Yes." I smiled.

We stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth on our heels. I placed my hand over my necklace; I couldn't believe Edward had given me that.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Aren't we supposed to, like, kiss or something?" Edward mumbled nervously.

"Oh yeah,"

After a few more minutes of awkward silence I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, I felt a soft quick pressure on my lips, it was gone nearly as soon as it happened. I had seen enough movies to know that wasn't that was supposed to happen. There were supposed to be fireworks, big loud fireworks, and my leg was supposed to rise, I waited but nothing happened. I looked at Edward funny.

We collectively decided that we were too young to have our first _real_ kiss. I made Edward promise that when we were ready we would be each other's first real kiss. I wanted a real kiss, and I wanted to have it with Edward, he promised.

"Should we go? I mean, Alice is going to wonder where we went, Emmett's probably freaking out and your Mom will be home in a few minutes." I wondered.

"Oh yeah….Mom's lunch ends, I'm surprised she even let Emmett be in charge in the first place." He snickered.

We walked back through the forest and just as we reached the edge of the trees Edward stopped me.

"Hey, we'll keep this a secret right? Just between you and I?" Edward asked, I nodded my head.

We walked in the back door and grabbed the sandwiches out of the fridge Esme had left for us. Dinner or lunch or even breakfast with the Cullen's were always great, my dad couldn't cook very well unless it was in the toaster or pre-made and my Mom didn't always make her food edible, Esme was teaching me. I also loved to be here, I felt like family.

Edward stashed his backpack in the closet and we stepped out of our shoes. We tried to sneak up stairs but Emmett must've heard us, calling us into the living room, pausing all the noise from his video game. We walked in hanging our heads when Alice glared at us, sitting on the floor with some a few Barbie's and about a million different outfits. Alice loved fashion; I wasn't excited to see her when she was sixteen if she was this bad at nine. Alice and I were the same size so she always played "Bella-Barbie" with me; dress up was not my favourite thing to do.

"How was getting a snack?" Emmett smirked.

"Shut Up, Emmett." Edward demanded. Emmett just smiled and turned on his video game again.

Alice demanded to speak with me alone, dragging me up to her bedroom; I shuffled my feet as she pushed me. When we reached her room I shut the door behind us and ducked my head, waiting for the tongue lashing she was bound to give me. Imagine my surprise when she threw her arms around me, pulling her attention to my new necklace.

"You got married without me!" She accused, grumbling. "Well next time, I expect to be invited." She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see Bella. I know these things." She sang.

"You watch too many fairy tales Alice." I scoffed; I didn't want her to know I actually really did _like-like _Edward.

A while later, after a few movies, my Mom, Renee, stopped by at the house after Esme came home. They sat at the table and talked for a while before my Mom decided it was time for us to go grocery shopping. She let me pick out some of the vegetables from the shelf before she saw my necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, shocked.

"Edward gave it to me," I shrugged.

"Isabella that is a real _rock_, don't shrug at that. Are you sure Edward gave that to you?" She fretted.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure."

"Well okay," She smirked. "Just make sure you two send me a wedding invitation when you two get married."

I huffed and rolled my eyes- much like I did with Alice.

I went to bed early that night and after my shower I fell asleep quickly, but not before I went and sat out on the window. Edward was sitting in his and smiled.

"Hey Bella." He grinned.

"Hey, thanks again for my necklace, I really do love it." I smiled at him, picking up the necklace.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it." I yawned. "Goodnight Bella." He smiled.

"Night." I yawned again.

I climbed into bed, hugging the bear my Dad got me with Edward's necklace still loosely around my neck.

Being nine really wasn't that complicated. I played with a few toys, mostly hung out with Edward and Alice, and I took care of my Mom and Dad. Not that they weren't able to care for themselves but it was just something I liked to do. Besides the fact that my Mom can't really cook, she was also a little scatterbrained and my Dad couldn't always manage her by himself. Esme had been helping me to cook, showing me how to use certain things, but I wasn't allowed to take the pans out of the oven, I was okay with it.

I liked to be a grown up, my Mom always said that Edward and I were two peas in a pod….both way to mature to be nine years old. She says we were going to get married for real one day, my Dad always rolled his eyes and grumbled when she brought it up. My mom was kind of like a third best friend, even though we weren't that similar. I had long wavy brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes. My mom had short sandy brown hair with hazel eyes. She was still one of my best friends though.

Sunday morning it was raining again. Just like most days in Forks, it rained all the time. I learned to love the rain though; the pitter patter on the roof was like a lullaby. I work up with my Mom sitting- well bouncing really- on my bed looking at me anxiously.

"GUESS WHERE WE ARE GOING?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know." I said groggily.

"Phoenix, Arizona!" She yelled. "We are going away for a whole week to see Uncle Phil. Pack your bags; we're leaving tonight at seven."

She danced out of my room. Twelve hours. As excited as I was to go to Arizona again to see Uncle Phil, I was also going to miss Edward and Alice, even Emmett. Normally we just went away for a couple of days, never a whole week. I _was_ excited to see my cousins though, Phil's twins, Rosalie and Jasper. They were the same age as Emmett, both twelve, but they didn't mind hanging out with me when I visited.

I hopped out of bed and began packing my suitcase; I just threw in a couple pairs of jeans and a few shirts. I wasn't really one to fashionize myself, and if it wasn't Alice chewing me up for it, it was Rosalie. When I was finished I brushed my teeth with my blue tooth brush and donned my rain coat to go over to Edwards. It was ten- they'd be up. I hung my coat up over the railing and waited for Esme to open the door.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled, giving me a hug. "Edward and Alice are just having breakfast, would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes please." I smiled back as we walked together into the kitchen.

"So are you excited to go to Phoenix?" Esme asked.

"Who's going to Phoenix?" Emmett asked with a pile of pancakes in his mouth, dripping syrup. I laughed.

"Emmett," Esme chided.

"I am," I answered. Edward stopped eating, putting his fork down as I picked up the last cinnamon roll.

"That was mine," he whined. I stuck my tongue out at him.

After a little while Emmett, Edward, Alice and I decided to watch a movie. Emmett talked us into watching _Fast and Furious Five_. I was squished in between Edward and Emmett…..I couldn't tell who it was coming from but one of them had on a really good cologne or something. It smelt great. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep, my head ended up resting on Edward's shoulder.

I felt my dad picking me up what seemed like only a few minutes later.

"Come on, we've got a plane to catch kiddo." My Dad laughed as I was half asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up as he put me down to put on my shoes, after hugging everyone goodbye I walked out to see my Mom huddled in a big jacket of my Dads, wearing brown cargo shorts, a straw hat and a beaded shirt. We were still in Forks. It was October; I pulled my coat around me a little more.

"Mom, it's freezing, you should be wearing some clothes." I scolded her.

"Well….I know, but it will be warm soon! Phoenix baby! Get in the car Baby, it's not warm here." She laughed.

I buckled myself into the back seat and my Mom was still talking animatedly.

"Are you excited to see Uncle Phil? Rosalie and Jasper?" My Mom bounced.

"Yup! I hope Rosalie isn't at a friend's like last time…what am I going to do while they are in school?" I asked.

Charlie laughed. "Honey, Jasper and Rosalie are homeschooled."

"Oh, okay." I wasn't really sure what homeschooled meant.

_***three days later***_

Uncle Phil was surprised to see us; I guess my Mom hadn't called him to tell him we were coming, that was how scatterbrained she could be. I didn't mind having a week off school though, no school meant no gym.

Rosalie and I were sitting cross legged on her bed with the door open while my Mom was getting ready for our shopping trip and my Uncle Phil had taken Jasper and Charlie to a baseball game, I didn't see what was so special about it.

Rosalie was telling me about her last year of elementary school before she went to high school when she spotted Edward's necklace around my neck. I still had yet to take it off- and I didn't want to.

"Oooooh, where'd you get this? It is very pretty." Rosalie asked.

Just as I was about to answer my Mom poked her head in the door frame.

"Oh, Bella's boyfriend gave that to her." She smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend Mom." I stated, turning a dark shade of red. I may have like-liked Edward but I didn't want it displayed everywhere.

"Sure he's not Bella, sure he's not." She laughed. "Go put your sandals on; it's time to go shopping!"

Rosalie dropped my necklace back around my neck and I walked out in my black shorts and my dark blue tank top that Rosalie gave me. I threw on my brown sandals and we all got into Uncle Phil's car.

****A/N** So what do you guys think? :) Leave a review and we'll talk soon!  
>~Ashleigh<strong>


	3. The First Day

****A/N** Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I Last updated, especially for those of you who read Finders Keepers, used to the weekly updates. I didn't really write Finders Keepers during school so my posts will most likely be once every two weeks.**

**Disclaimer; Twilight's not mine, and I blame fate.**

**Chapter poly: http****:/ **** lyvor**** /cgi/set ?id=4047 2127**

Set In Stone

Chapter three: The first day.

**7 years later (Edward, Bella& Alice are 16 Emmett, Jasper & Rosalie are 19)**

**BPOV**

Day one. Well I guess it was technically round three, day one. I, Isabella Marie Swan was officially a grade eleven. I was no longer the un-cool minor niner, or the socially awkward grade ten, but I also wasn't the over dramatic and emotional grade twelve. I sat perfectly in the middle. Granted just because you are a grade eleven you don't turn into this super cool kid over night. I hadn't had my first kiss yet….I was sixteen and I hadn't had my first real kiss, so I guess most could classify that as 'wrong' and unless you were the king or queen…..or whatever system they ran on…..Forks high school wasn't the greatest place to be.

The Cullen's and I actually managed to stay as close- well almost closer- over the seven years…well, with one outstanding individual. Edward; my 'husband'. We hardly talked at all, maybe a hello here and there and if it was s good day I might even get a smile as I walked up to Alice's room. That was one positive thing about getting older; Alice was my ultimate best friend. I never told him how much our communication- or lack thereof- hurt. I never told Alice _why_ it hurt. I still liked-liked Edward Cullen.

Even after seven years of growing apart I still liked him. Seven years ago, Edward Cullen was _cute._ _Now_ Edward Cullen was H.O.T _hot!_ He looked like he could model for any hair gel company he ever wanted to. His eyes had only become a more piercing shade of the emerald green they were when we were kids and his face was much more….formed…..than the other students at our school, chiselled jaw and everything. Saying Edward had movie star good looks was a serious understatement, he could put any Greek god to shame.

Apparently- if you listen to the hallway gossip- Edward was the biggest man whore on the face of the earth. His name has forever been linked with Tanya Kostner, yeah; she was basically the school slut. They were rumoured as the on again off again couple, though according Alice he'd yet to kiss a girl. I wasn't sure if I believed her, he was _Edward Cullen_, and how had he not had his first kiss….especially if he was dating Tanya.

A lot of the time I wondered if Edward would keep the promise we made when we were little…..about being each other's first real kiss, I doubted it but I could still hope. Sometimes I caught Edward glancing at me in school from a distance and I could never help the blush that appeared on my cheek when I felt his eyes on me, maybe it was the necklace….I had never taken it off. I wasn't sure if he noticed, or even cared.

I guess the future wasn't set in stone.

I was more than used to the rain by this point, grabbing my rain coat was just an automatic thing for me to do when I left the house, I crossed my yard and walked in to Alice's house. We drove to school together every day, I loved my truck but Alice refused to be seen in it. On her and Edward's sixteenth Esme and Carlisle each got them a car, Edward got a Volvo C30 and Alice got a pink prius. PINK! And she refused to ride in my car….

I knocked on the door and walked in, I got over my aversion to waiting when I turned twelve. Emmett jumped up from behind a wall- scaring the crap out of me; he was supposed to be in Seattle-U.

"Emmett!" I grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see my littlest sister off to school!" He boomed.

He grabbed me in a huge bear rug and swung me around like a rag doll, Edward, Alice and I may have been the same age but my birthday was September 13th, not June 20th like theirs. Emmett being nineteen was a lot scarier than Emmett being 12, he had short brown hair and massive muscles, he was gorgeous but he was still like a big teddy bear.

"Edward, get your ass down here, Alice you too!" He bellowed.

Alice came dancing down the stairs in her designer outfit, she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a loose pink shirt, she looked hot just not like she was going to school…..who am I kidding, that is like Alice in sweats. She glared when she saw my outfit, I was the most fashionable and Alice absolutely loved to play 'Bella Barbie' she said it was her favourite past time, mine….not so much. I preferred to read. I looked back up at her with Emmett snickering at my side for the hell I was about to get.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice yelled. "What have I told you about fashion! What are you wearing? Why are you doing this to me? You come upstairs right now! Thank god I expected this, so I have a few outfits for you. This weekend we are going shopping. I'm serious, we are having a 'what not to wear' session."

I grumbled next to Emmett which only made him laugh harder, I dropped my bag by the door and Alice shooed me up to her room, she ran ahead of me to 'prepare my outfit'. Knowing Alice I'd end up going to school looking like I was ready to go to the club. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I spotted Edward through a crack in the bathroom; towel wrapped around his waist, bare back and sculpted sex hair. I felt my jaw drop, my eyes widen and the familiar heated blush covered my cheeks.

I stood there for a minute before I felt Alice's hands dragging me towards her room; I sat down on her bed thoroughly embarrassed. She full out caught me checking out Edward.

"_Now_ I understand why you come over so much," Alice snickered; I was still too embarrassed to talk. "Relax, I'm kidding, I know you love me." She winked.

Alice was dancing around her room, tossing me an outfit. I decided to just put them on silently, mainly because I knew better than to argue with Alice about clothes or fashion or makeup or anything along those lines.

"Honestly, I think he still likes you too." I gasped.

"H-h-h-how do you know?" I stuttered. "Not that I like him."

Alice glared at me.

"Do not lie to me Bella Swan. I _know_ you've been in love with him since we were like seven. And I know because he always asks about you when you're not around, not to mention that every time you're in the same room he's always looking at you. _And_ because I'm Alice and I know things." She said obviously.

"He does?" I asked, my voice going up a few octaves. My attempt at hiding my feelings for Edward was going horribly awry, but I wasn't going to admit it. "Well, he's obviously not interested in me. He doesn't even talk to me, and he's been dating Tanya for….however long they've been dating. Oh yeah, he's crazy about me." I scoffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Edward isn't- nor has he ever- dated anyone. Have you seen anyone around the house? No, and I'm sure he's never even had his first kiss." Alice sighed.

"Because I'm sure he shares every detail of his love life with you." I spat, before I sighed. Alice blinked at me, shocked.

"Wow, you really do like him, don't you?" She smiled smugly. "Well then, we'll just have to get his attention then won't we?"

"Alice." I whispered, finally caving. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I was head over heels in love with him?" Alice started dancing and jumping up and down. "There I said it, but that doesn't me he likes me like that, this changes nothing."

"Don't be so negative Bella!" She whined. "It will happen, you'll see."

I ignored her and stood up to look in the mirror. My top was loosely fitting and had a black ribbon around my waist, it accented my curves nicely, I was wearing some cute boot cut jeans and I went to put back on my sneakers before Alice stopped me.

"BELLA!" She screamed, exasperated. "I did _not_ just give you a kick ass outfit for you to put back on those things!"

"What's wrong with my shoes?" I whined.

"They aren't these!" She smiled, holding up a pair of super cute brown boots.

"I hate you, because I love these!" I squealed. "Ew, I'm becoming too much like you."

We laughed together as we made our way down stairs where a now fully dressed Edward and Emmett were talking at the door; Edward had his back to me. They were laughing together when Emmett stopped to wolf whistle, I blushed as Alice laughed.

"Damn Bells, you look hot!" Emmett declared. "I am going to beating up a lot of boys, between you and Alice you guys are going to have me in jail for assault." He snickered.

I laughed with everyone in time to see Edward looking me up and down and instead of feeling embarrassed it made me feel brave….I mean it must've because I had enough courage to do a little pirouette and wink at him.

"Well Edward, do I look okay?" He said nothing in response, just nodding his head. Emmett snickered again, said bye to us and walked into the kitchen. I walked up towards Alice's car when I saw Alice climb into Edward's.

"Uhm Ali?" I asked.

"We're all going to the same place, no sense in taking both cars." She shrugged.

"Yay." I grumbled under my breath.

I went to get in the back seat when I noticed there was no more room; all three of our back packs were piled up in the seat next to Alice.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I whined as Edward was walking towards the car.

"In the front with Edward." She smiled, smugly.

Stupid pixie.

Edward and I were sitting awkwardly in the front seat when we both reached for the music dial at the same time. I felt a bolt of electricity run through my hand as we touched. I looked up at him under my eye lashes; we stared at each other for a minute before he looked back to the road and the awkwardness continued and the music forgotten.

When we were younger we used to turn up the radio and sing along to every single song I know. I sighed out loud, high school changed everything.

"What's the matter Bella?" Alice chirped at the back seat, I shot a glare at her.

"Nothing, Mr. Greene wants' me to go to his office before classes start." I sighed.

"Oooh! Me too! Edward didn't you say something about you having to go too? Why do you think he wants us all there?" Alice babbled.

"Yeah." I heard Edward's smooth velvet voice; I blushed just hearing the sound.

Edward pulled in the parking lot and there were hardly any cars here, for I was thankful. It's not like I have anxiety problems or anything but I just don't really like big crowds of people a lot of the time, depending on the occasion I guess.

We all walked to Mr. Greene's office where Mrs. Cope sent the three of us in together. We sat in the chairs waiting for the principal to come in.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Greene smiled as he walked into his office, sitting behind his desk. "So you are probably wondering why you are all here. Edward and Bella, you two are the smartest kids we have here at Forks high school and there is a student based speech going on in three weeks. I would like the two of you to write a speech together on what it's like to be in high school. And Alice, I am well aware you love to plan parties and such….so would you like to be the head of the social committee?" He explained.

Me? Write a speech with Edward? We had hardly spoken to each other in what seemed like years and now Mr. Greene wanted us to write a speech together on what it was like to be in high school? Great. I covered my ears to avoid Alice's high pitched squeal.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh my goodness! I would love to! Thank you, thank you! However this is only as long as Bella can be my right hand woman?" Alice's eyes were dancing with excitement.

Mr. Greene looked at me.

"Bella, are you alright with that?" He asked me.

"Well she's not going to let me say no, so sure." I said.

"!" Alice jumped. "So I can plan the welcome back dance right?" Alice asked the principal.

He nodded his head and excused us from his office; our first class was going to start. I looked down at my schedule and compared mine to Alice's to see what classes we had together. We had math together in the morning and English together at the end of the day, with a spare and biology in between. Edward was in everyone one of my classes except for English.

I sat next to Edward in math class in the very back of the rows. Mr. Vaner began talking and writing some math equations on the board, I was going completely insane sitting here…he added 74 and 106 wrong…..he got 192. It was like impending mania.

I felt a piece of paper slip under my hand, I unfolded the note.

"_**Hey."**_ Edward wrote in his beautiful hand writing.

"_Isn't this like, totally grade two?" _I wrote back.

"_**Hush, think Mr. Vaner realizes he added 74 and 106 wrong? He got 192. It's 180."**_

I laughed under my breath; I didn't think anyone else would notice Mr. Vaner's mistake.

"_I know it's driving me mad. I want to just walk up there and change it or something….seriously though, where'd he even get the 2 from?" _

Suddenly the paper disappeared from my hand, Mr. Vaner stood in front of me, grumbled and went to fix his 180 on the board, and Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Everyone- except Edward and Bella- is to do pages 179-191 do each and every question. Class dismissed. Bella and Edward, could you stay for a minute?" He asked as the bell rang.

As soon as everyone left the room he began laughing, safe to say I was confused.

"It's good to know that _someone_ in this school has brains, I was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to catch it. No homework tonight kids, you're dismissed."

Edward and I exited the class and I began to make my way to the library, even though they were poorly stocked it was still my favourite place to be. Hardly anyone came in so I was surprised to hear the door whoosh open; I lifted my eyes from my book to see Edward standing in front of me.

No one had a right to be that hot. I don't know what it was or what was changing but there was _something_ and I was pretty sure I liked it. Edward broke out a sexy smirk that I remember seeing the first version of when we were little. I smiled at him and he sat down next to me on the little couch.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I repeated, smiling at him.

"Long time no talk."He said, sounding kind of, upset. It made me want to comfort him, which was an entirely new response, I wasn't like that with people, but I guess it was just because we had a lot of history.

"We talked like ten minutes ago." I said, confused. Weren't we passing notes in math?

"No I mean…since we _really_ talked." He said, his emerald green eyes looking deep into mine.

****A/N** Well? Send me a review and let me know what you think? :) Pretty please?**

**Oh, I also wanted to say a quick high to: 84Gemstone….for obvious reasons annnnd to **cusic1981 **and **Shybear01 **and** smilton **because you guys have been there since the beginning….so hi :) **

**Okay! See you in two weeks! :D **


	4. Change Is On The Way

****A/N** Hiya guys! :) Here's chapter four! I hope you guys like it:)**

**Disclaimer; not mine….and I blame fate**

**Polyvore: ****http :/ww**** w.p / cgi/set?id=40 695522**

Set In Stone

Chapter four: Change is on the way

_Previously_

_"Hey." He said._

_"Hey." I repeated, smiling at him._

_"Long time no talk."He said, sounding kind of, upset. It made me want to comfort him, which was an entirely new response, I wasn't like that with people, but I guess it was just because we had a lot of history._

_"We talked like ten minutes ago." I said, confused. Weren't we passing notes in math?_

_"No I mean…since we __really__ talked." He said, his emerald green eyes looking deep into mine._

**BPOV**

I sighed out loud. I know it had been a long time, five years time. So why was everything changing? Why did it feel like everything was changing?

"I know." I whispered, keep my head down. I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Why….do you think…that...is….why…..haven't we?"

I finally took my eyes off my book long enough to look up at him, he was looking at me. His mouth opened like he was going to say something but he closed it again quickly after. This happened a couple times before I started to get upset. I shoved my book roughly in my bag, leaning back from Edward and standing up to walk past him.

"Look Edward," I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name and I hated it. "If you don't want to tell me why you suddenly started hating me or whatever fine, but don't bug me about it or bring it up if you aren't even going to say anything."

I stormed away from the library. Great, now he was pushing me away from my one safe haven at school- it was _my_ place and now he'd pretty much ruined it for me. And the worst part? I wanted to know what he would have said, for _years_ it has been killing me….why'd he stop talking to me? What did I do wrong? I mean I understood that people grew apart, and in a way I guess we did just that but still.

When we were nine Edward started to hang out more with Emmett and less with Alice and I, and as we got older I stuck with Alice and he stuck with Emmett. I mean we were still friends then, but then high school came and we just….stopped talking. It was kind of weird because I was at his house more than my own most days and we never said more than ten words to each other. I sighed and made my way to Alice's art class and waited for her to be finished. She came out a few minutes after I got there, smiled brightly when she saw me and linked her arm with mine.

I used to be scared of Alice, I was _still_ scared of Alice most of the time, but she was Alice. My best friend. I smiled as we walked to the office together. Principal Greene was letting Alice use one of the small offices for her party planning and stuff, so by extension- as Alice told me- it was my office as well.

We both sat at her desk as I pulled out my sandwich and started nibbling on the corners when Alice pulled out a large piece of paper. It looked like a large blue print, I swallowed my fear slightly, Alice may have been the best party planner I knew but she tended to go overboard, and even that was an understatement.

"SO," Alice smiled hugely. "These are my plans for the welcome back dance! We are having a masquerade ball!" She squealed.

Yeah, she did that a lot.

"Wow, Ali, that actually sounds really great." I smiled honestly, dances here always sucked.

I liked dances, and dancing, but I had to be with the right people and it had to be nice…not just some sleazy, half ass decked out gym event.

"You don't need to sound so shocked Bella." She laughed, teasing. "This is going to be the best dance ever!"

Alice then proceeded to use the rest of our lunch period to tell me about her plans for the dance. She wanted it to be like a fairy tale, she was going to send invitations…..like you would get at a ball….to each person's address with a ribbon on top. You had to wear a mask, and if you didn't have one, you weren't allowed inside. The most important aspect was that she planned to have it at her house. In Carlisle and Esme's ballroom…..I know, it was weird to have a ballroom in your house but I love it, next to Alice's room, the music room or the indoor pool it was my favourite.

The entire back wall was glass and there was an entrance to it outside the house, which was nice because then no one would have to walk through the house to get there, she just had to convince her parents. This wouldn't be impossible. Damn Alice and her puppy dog look. The first bell rang telling us to head to our classes when she told me to just leave my stuff in her office. Looks like I wasn't going to be using my locker much.

We said bye as I walked to biology and Alice danced her way to gym. I refused to take gym….and they ignored me. I had it next semester. I hated gym, why did you need to _prove _to people you were athletic? I could walk up and down three flights of stairs without getting winded. The end.

I pulled my books to my chest as I walked it. In the front row sat Tanya and Jessica doing their makeup, I rolled my eyes as I went to find a lab bench on the left side of the classroom, right next to the window and the snowy owl. Mr. Molina walked in whistling, the man was strange.

Mike walked in a few minutes later and grinned when he saw me, coming to sit next to me.

"Hiya Bella!" He smiled.

"Hi Mike." I smiled a little back at him.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I responded coolly, Mike was easy to talk to. "I went to Phoenix for a little while to visit my cousins, they just started in Seattle U with Emmett, and so we're going to get together soon."

"Cool cool." He said dipping his head. "So you wanna go out this weekend? We can go see that new movie; Love spelled backwards is love…..dumb title I know."

I hated being put on the spot, there goes easy conversation, I just didn't like Mike that way- at all.

"Gee, uh Mike I don't know…." I trailed off looked for an excuse to say now, then I remembered Alice talking about a _What Not to Wear _session. "I can't Alice had planned some sort of Bella Barbie fest all weekend."

"Oh, well maybe some other time then…" he said dipping his head.

"Sure." I bit my lip; I didn't want him to take that too seriously.

The final bell rang again and Edward came running in, shooting apologetic glances to Mr. Molina and he took a seat with Lee in the back of the right side.

"Alright class, I have a seating plan, so once I've said your name you can move to your seats. These seats are final and you will stay in them all semester long, so play nice."

And he started to call out pairs, Edward was my partner. I should have been mad, I should have been embarrassed or something, but I should _not_ have felt….whatever I was feeling, happy? That couldn't be right. What had changed _today_ that never happened over five years?

I heard his chair scraping across the floor and I looked up silently at him, smiling a bit. He was staring straight ahead with his lips pressed into a hard line, not even glancing in my direction. I put my eyes back on the table and sighed inwardly.

I guess I deserved that.

I opened up my books and looked up at the board, scribbling down some of the phases of mitosis Mr. Molina wrote on the board. I had four classes: Math, Spare, Biology and English. Edward was in all of my classes except for English….and we sat together…..in our classes, and we didn't even talk. The worst part? I didn't even know why. I felt a piece of paper slip under my hand and even though I still felt mad at him…..I smiled inwardly, just knowing that he was making an effort to talk to me.

_**Did you mean it?**_ He wrote.

_Mean what?_ I replied.

"Cullen! Swan!" Mr. Molina barked. "Can you at least pretend to pay attention?"

"Sorry Mr. Molina." I replied, dipping my head.

After his lesson was finished -I mean what teacher gives you a lesson on the first day- I discretely ripped out a piece of blank paper out of my books.

_Did I mean what? What are you talking to me about? _I scribbled on the paper.

I slid it towards him and he took it wordlessly, Mr. Molina was too busy focusing on whatever was on his desk.

_**Now isn't the time or place to talk about it.**_

_Stop that! Stop bringing the subject and then just…stop talking. Do you have any idea what it's been like to lose your best friend? To see him nearly every day and not even say two words to him? I…..we….we made promises Edward….It's killed me not knowing why we stopped being friends, and I could honestly get past that….I just want to be Edward and Bella again….I miss you, I miss us. What's stopping us from growing back together? It's stupid. I miss you Edward, really I do. I miss my husband. I don't expect you to be the same person. I'm not even sure if I expect you to keep your promises, but I just….I miss you._

I poured my heart out into our little note.

And then I crumpled it up, creating a tight little ball in my fist, as if I could crush my words and make them disappear. I wasn't actually going to give him the note…..but it made me feel better pretending for a few minutes. The bell rang and I released the crumpled paper to get my books from under my desk.

Edward took off and I stood up to leave when I realized my crumpled ball was nowhere to be found, naturally I started freaking out. Where was the note? Did Edward take it? Would he read it? _If he took it he is obviously going to read it._ I scolded myself. I huffed and made it to English just in time, Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted, drawing the class's attention towards us. I glared at her while joining her table, she quieted down. "Mom and Dad said we could use the ballroom for the dance! I want to do it Saturday."

"Saturday!"I exclaimed, drawing attention again. "Ali, you are insane. That's in five days!"

"Six if you count tonight!" She beamed. "So here's what we are going to do. Tonight you're going to come over right away after school and we are going to make and deliver all the invitations. I know you have to write that speech with Edward so you can do that Tuesday and Thursday. Wednesday we are going to go shopping for decorations and such and we can start decorating. You are staying for the weekend like usual….so Friday we are taking the afternoon off….I already talked to Mr. Greene so chill….and we are going to do your _what not to wear _session and get you all sexed up. Saturday morning we can finish the final touches and still have enough time to get dressed and ready. Oh, and your cousins can stay at our place too, we have those extra rooms. Oh! And Emmett is coming to!"

I stared at her blankly.

"Alice I only left you for an hour and a bit, how did you come up with all this? And make these connections? You've got my whole week planned, as I said, you're insane." I laughed.

"I'm actually excited." I grinned, before I shivered. "I'm becoming too much like you."

We laughed as Mr. Berty began our class, telling us we had to read Romeo and Juliet for next Wednesday. I smiled…..I had that book _memorized_. He dismissed us a few minutes before the bell so Alice and I made our way to her office- weird saying that- before we met Edward out at his car.

I started worrying again, did Edward read my note? He smiled at us, looking at me, when we reached his door. The backpacks were already in the back seat so when Alice climbed in I had to sit in the front again. Damn pixie.

"Hey Bella." He said smoothly, flashing me a crooked smile.

I could feel my head beating faster and my cheeks heat up.

The beginning of the car ride was slightly awkward but then Alice began babbling about the masquerade ball and I relaxed against my seat. Hearing Edwards's laughter made me smile. I felt like I could get my best friend back.

Alice and I went straight to the living room leaving the television on some news channel and muting it; Alice brought over her laptop and told me to write the invitations. I finished after ten minutes.

_Welcome Back_

_Masquerade Ball_

_420 Woodcroft Ave_

_You are formally invited to the_

_Forks high school masquerade ball_

_The evening will be semi formal_

_with one special twist. Each_

_individual must wear a mask._

_If you do not have one, your_

_admittance will be denied._

_Ten dollars at the door per person._

_Keep it classy and_

_See you there._

"Looks great Bell! Now let's go hand them out! We need 182, so when they're finished we leave….I have already cut the ribbon so we can add it as we go." She bounced, standing over the printer as they began to come out.

We attached the ribbon to each corner of the invitations and they looked great, they had a 'magical' – as Alice put it- background and they were printed on something a little stronger than just regular paper. It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would of to hand deliver each of the invitations. It was just quarter to seven and we met my Mom and Dad for dinner at the Cullen's house.

Alice dragged me up to her room before dinner we sat down on her bed for a few minutes.

"SOOOOOOOOO," She said drastically. "How were your classes with Edward?"

"Fine," I sighed, not wanting to think about the note.

"You really shouldn't lie….you're a horrible liar. And this is me you're talking to, come on Bella!"

"We passed notes in both of our classes." I mumbled. "And on the last one, he was really bugging me, so I basically poured my heart and soul out….not meaning to give it to him, so I crumpled it up…..and I think he read it anyway."

"You told him you loved him!" Alice gasped.

"No! Would you keep your voice down! I just said I missed him."

I looked down and Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders.

"It will be okay, now get changed it's time for dinner." She turned around and handed me a new outfit.

"Alice, its dinner with our parents, why do we need to get changed? Do you have clothes for me all week or something?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Maybe." She hummed. "But in my defence we are trying to get Edward's attention here remember? And we can't sexify you until Friday, so just…hush and do what I say."

I sighed and pulled on my new outfit. Tomorrow I was just going to show up here in my pyjamas….if she was going to change me, might as well. She tried to get me to put on some pink thing but I don't do pink…it just, doesn't work well on me; she settled for putting me in a snake print sweater dress and some blue leggings. I loved it. I sighed again…..I _really_ was becoming too much like her.

We walked downstairs and Alice hugged Edward at the bottom, it was something they did before dinner. He was standing in some black pants and a white button up shirt, typical attire for Edward but be sure made the basics look hot. Alice danced off to the table and I faintly heard her say something about Emmett being at Seattle U by now but I was lost in two emerald green eyes. I looked into his eyes like I was locked in the eyes of a snake, he moved slowly towards me before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I loved it. Like earlier with the music I felt a hum of electricity flowing through me, sparks. He smelt like an odd honey smell….mixed with something else I just couldn't place. It was intoxicating. I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging myself even closer to him, I settled my head against his chest and closed my eyes sighing, before I let him go.

Ex- friends, or non friends, or the best-friends-of-a-brothers-sister or whatever we were…..they didn't hug like that. I walked towards the table without looking back up at his face before I did something really_ stupid._

Throughout all of dinner I could _feel_ everything. I felt Esme's hands on my shoulders as she walked past me. I could feel the heated blush on my cheeks. I felt the guys rumbling laughter through the floor boards. But most of all, and most importantly, I could feel the atmosphere changing, and…..I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

****A/N** Well what did you think? Leave a review?  
>See you guys soon :) <strong>

**~Ashleigh**


	5. Keeping Promises

****A/N** Hello all! Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! Sorry I couldn't post last week, work and school have been insane! So without further ado!**

**Poly: http :/ww / cgi/set?id= 41402125**

**Disclaimer: Twilights not mine…..or else I would have already met Rob, but this plot is. **

Set In Stone

Chapter five: Keeping promises

_Previously_

_Ex- friends, or non friends, or the best-friends-of-a-brothers-sister or whatever we were…..they didn't hug like that. I walked towards the table without looking back up at his face before I did something really stupid._

_Throughout all of dinner I could feel everything. I felt Esme's hands on my shoulders as she walked past me. I could feel the heated blush on my cheeks. I felt the guys rumbling laughter through the floor boards. But most of all, and most importantly, I could feel the atmosphere changing, and…..I could feel Edward's eyes on me. _

**BPOV**

I could feel the hum of electricity in the air, I could feel a slight breeze coming in from the window but most of all I could smell Edward's honey like scent. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my part of the speech. It was Tuesday, Edward and I hadn't said more than ten words to each other, and it sucked massively. I missed him do much, especially when we were around his family, I saw so much of my seven year old husband sometimes I missed him so much it hurt.

I often found myself wondering if I ever would find out if there was a reason I grew apart, but for the most part I found I just didn't care. If I could just have him back in some way...I sighed out loud and stared at my empty piece of paper. What the hell was I supposed to write, I mean, what's so great about being a student at Forks high school? What's great about being a teenager! It was filled with drama for the most part, either that or you live eternally with the label you're given. Worst of all? You and you're closest friends grow apart. High school sucks. I sighed again and decided to pack everything into my bag.

Edward's emerald green eyes shot up to mine.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I can't think of anything to write, and I can do the same nothing I'm doing here at home so I don't annoy you. I'm sure you have something better to do anyways," I explained, packing up the last of my papers.

"You don't have to go," he said. "And you're not annoying me. Really why don't we just watch a movie or something? Maybe we'll think of something to write later. Just don't go."

I looked at him for a few minutes, torn. On the one hand I wanted so badly to be friends with him again, to be best friends again, but on the other hand I just wasn't sure if I should stay. I decided that seeing as he asked; he must want to spend _some_ time with me. I went over to the couch against the wall. I loved their living room, it was oddly peaceful, it made me feel peaceful….I guess it was because I spent so much time here when I was younger, and even still with Alice.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward, noticing she….or anyone wasn't around. "And Esme?"

"My Mom is volunteering at the hospital with my Dad and Alice is at Jaspers."

"Oh,"

Edward put in some mindless sitcom that I didn't know the name of, and I didn't bother to pay attention. As soon as he flicked the lights off it was like the spark between us intensified in triples. I squished myself against the arm rest of the loveseat so there would be plenty of room for Edward. He walked back to the couch, grinning.

"You know, I won't bite."

I smiled a bit, loosened my posture and tried to watch the movie.

I failed miserably. I just couldn't concentrate on it. I was too consumed by the electricity flickering between us, why was it like this? Sure we had always kind of stuck to each other when there were kids but I don't ever remember feeling gravitated to him. I leaned back against the couch a little bit and I felt my eyes growing heavy.

I'm not even too sure how long I watched the movie for but when I woke up I was snuggled right into Edward's side and he had his arm wrapped securely around me. Edward looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, I could see _my _Edward. I knew I was in love with him. Alice was right; no amount of time could change that.

I bolted up right causing Edward to stir and wake up; I quickly grabbed my book bag and darted out of the house, mumbling a goodbye as I left Edward half asleep. I basically ran inside my house once I left his. My Mom left me a note saying her and my Dad went out for dinner so I threw myself together some sandwiches and went up to my room, giving me entirely too much space to think.

Being tucked into Edward's side- even if I was only conscious of it for a minute- was amazing. It was like his shape moulded perfectly into mine. In a way I wished I'd stayed there, just for a few more minutes. He didn't really wake up after all. So I wished I had stayed….but I needed to know where he stood, if I could trust him with my heart again, even if he didn't feel the same way.

I had a nagging suspicision that the only way I would get my answer would be if I knew whether or not he'd ever kissed a girl. I guess it wouldn't be this huge thing if he had, but I couldn't lie. I knew it would hurt just a little bit, maybe a little more than a little bit. Irregardess I couldn't just outright ask him, we were hardly friends….or ex-friends…..whatever we were we weren't close enough to have that conversation. So I'd have to wait until we became close enough I could ask him, and then I'd have my answer, I mean how long could that take?

Right?

"NO." I told Alice sternly, with my eyes closed. It was the only way I could resist her puppy dog eyes, the cheater.

"B-E-L-L-A!" She spelled out my name, whining. "Pleeeeease! And you can't close your eyes, it's cheating."

I shut them harder.

"If you don't open your eyes this minute I am going to tell Edward you're in love with him." She sang.

My eyes snapped open on their own accord and turned to slits when I saw the puppy dog expression on her face and her smug ass smile.

"I hate you, Alice Cullen." I stated, joking slightly.

"Love you too!" She danced. "Now time to find the music!"

We had just finished buying all the decorations for the ball on Saturday night, and as Alice said we were off to buy music. I wish she hadn't used her unfair puppy dog eyes to get the twinkling lights. I mean, it was all indoors why the lights?

Why?

That's- correction- that is _the_ most pointless question you could ever ask Alice.

We ended up with a bunch of music, every single kind known to man, genres galore. When we got back to Alice's we started decorating the ball room right away. We hung the lights everywhere, twisted them around the polls, angling them towards the chandeliers and decorating every inch of the left over space with some of the crap Alice bought. Around nine we were finally done decorating. I plopped myself on the beige sofa.

"I have to give you credit….it looks amazing in here Ali!" I grinned at her. "And the lights really put the whole thing together."

"I know! I'm so excited for Saturday, and Friday afternoon…more shopping!"

She finished her squealing just in time for me to hear my phone ringing, Rosalie. I asked Alice to turn down the music so I could hear Rosalie, and she did….right before she danced her way over to me to take my phone. She told Rosalie all about the dance, the decorations, my makeover, and about how her and Jasper will be staying at her house for the weekend. I didn't utter a total of four words to Rose before Alice had yanked it out of my hand, talked….hung up and gave me my phone back.

I stared at her for a minute.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Girls this looks amazing! I wish my high school dances looked like this!" My mom gushed as she ran into the ball room, looking at each string of lights with wonder.

"Thanks Mom!" I smiled, my cheeks heating up slightly.

"So it's like a masquerade ball, masks and mystery and all that? Oooh how exciting! Esme-"

My mother prattled on but I tuned her out, Edward walked in. I know it was stupid to still be pining after him….I mean; he _clearly_ wasn't interested in me. So there was no point. I averted my eyes away in a pitiful attempt to rid my thoughts of him….let's just say it didn't quite work shall we? He smiled crookedly at him and made his way over to Alice and I, just before he made it to use Alice yanked my arm to whisper in my ear.

"Look, even though you know you're wearing a pink dress…..when Edward asks, which he will….tell him your dress is blue." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Bella! The whole point of you wearing pink is to kind of, not reveal the fact that you are you. If you tell him pink, then there goes the whole secret. No one is going to think you are wearing pink!"

Alice had stopped talking just as Edward reached us, not appearing to hear a thing. He attempted an Emmett bear hug on Alice and he slung his arm across my shoulders. Leaving it there, I could feel my heart racing and the blood pulsing in my veins, I focused on Alice's face and not hyperventilating.

"So what are you guys wearing to the dance?"Edward asked casually.

His arm was still around me, my heartbeat was thudding loudly and my cheeks must have been a brilliant shade of red.

I looked up at him under my eye lashes and I couldn't even speak. His face was so close to mine, his arm was still around my shoulders, and his lips…..I could almost taste his breath coming off his lips. My eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes.

"WELL!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella is wearing a sapphire blue dress….I'm wearing a black dress and Rose is going to wear a red one! By the way Edward, your clothes will be picked out and laid aside for you the day of. And stay away from Bella….and Rose and I; that is….unless you don't value your life."

Edward turned the most delicate shade of pink while she was talking; I wanted to know what he was thinking.

His arm was still around me.

"Bella! We have to go now, give Edward and Alice a hug goodbye and you'll see them tomorrow. Especially Edward." My Mom winked as she left the ball room, I could hear her and Esme chortling to themselves.

"I am NEVER going shopping with you again. Ever. Ever. Ever, again." I stated as Alice was putting my stuff in the suitcases she bought- all 9 of them…..4 of which were hers because not everything would fit in my 5.

We had left school at lunch time and headed straight to Port Angles to go shopping, I swear we almost bought out the entire store. The worst part was, is that I really did like 98 percent of the stuff we bought….it was an entire new wardrobe for me. Around four o'clock and we were eating Alice's version of dinner, something quick that wouldn't take time….McDonalds.

Edward and I couldn't write anything on our speech again on Thursday because we just didn't know what to write! We ended up watching another movie together, we sat a little closer….but I stayed conscious the entire time. I still couldn't tell you what the movie was about though. Like last time, as soon as the lights went out, the electricity between us intensified.

Rosalie was calling this _'obvious sexual tension'_ I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up. Rosalie was at the house making out with Emmett when Alice and I got home at lunch. Jasper had gone out for a bit but said he would be back in time for the dance, Emmett relayed this message after Rose was adjusting her shirt.

It was weird….and nice. Rosalie was my cousin, and Emmett's like my brother so it felt as if they were family. It was very strange.

We started getting ready for the dance at around six. Alice had just added the finishing touches to herself as was Rosalie as I was sitting in front of the mirror in Alice's chair, she was walking towards me with her hands behind her back.

"Okay, now I just want you to keep in mind that you _agreed_ to be hidden. To have the masks and the secrecy and the excitement of the whole night, got it?" Alice began. I nodded hesitantly.

"Okay good. Now take off your necklace." She demanded.

I felt my eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. I _never_ took off this necklace. I used to take it off when I showered and such but I realized after it couldn't be damaged by water, I hadn't really take it off since Edward gave it to me. I didn't know if I could do it, I know I didn't want to.

"Alice," My voice came out a half strangled gargled sound. "I….I can't, I haven't taken it off in forever."

"Look Bella, I know it is really important to you, and I promise you can put it back on right away after the dance, its only for the sake of being anynomous. If Edward sees it he will know it's you and he'll freak out or something, just listen to me. We can put it in my safe, we are the only two people who know the code." She soothed.

After a little bit I realized what she was saying made sense. I could put it in the same and all would be fine. I reached my arms up to unclasp the back but my fingers froze, I looked at her sheepishly. Ali came over and undid the clasp, catching it before it could fall down my shirt and she ran to put it in her safe. I felt naked, and wrong. She came back and put a large shinny necklace around me, it felt heavy, and weird. I wanted my necklace back.

"Come on, just one dance Baby." Kinston pleaded again.

I found it rather amusing how none of them knew it was me, but I had to admit, I did look different. I looked really good actually- Ali had informed me that it is okay to have conceded thoughts without actually being conceded, I didn't understand her logic.

I walked away from Kinston, and Lionel and Tyler and two other guys I didn't even know the names off, they all wanted to dance. I politely declined.

Staying away from Alice for the whole night wasn't fun at all. She said we should try not to be together in public, because then people would obviously know who I was. Alice knew because she picked out my soft baby pink dress and my mask and I knew where she was but I was actually enjoying myself. I could occasionally mingle with Rose because no one really knew her.

Though getting through to her was like walking through a meat locker. All the guys were swarming. Until Emmett arrived, then I walked in on them in a heated make out session and the guys stopped starring after that.

I stood next to the punch bowl- how cliché right? - And I could feel the same _'obvious sexual tension'_ I had been feeling with Edward since school started. I knew it was him right away. I turned to look at him, he was dressed in some casually dressed up jeans and a navy blue dress shirt, he also had on a butterfly mask, but he made it work surprisingly enough.

"Want to dance?" He asked, his perfectly velvet voice stronger than usual, with an outstretched hand.

I nodded mutely and I reached up to put my hand in his. We started walking through the ball room and I was surprised when he kept going. Tyler shouted from across the room.

"Seriously, Pink? Cullen? No luck." He muttered the last part to himself.

Edward dropped his mask just outside the door and led me outside when I realized where we were going, we walked out to the back yard gazebo. Alice and I hadn't thought to decorate out here- which seemed like a stupid idea now- when Edward plugged something in the side of the house, lighting up the gazebo to match the ballroom, in twinkling white lights. It made me feel like a princess.

The music inside had switched to a slow song and it was just loud enough so we could hear it faintly where we were. I wondered if he knew it was me, even though Alice told him I would be in a blue dress, still, I wondered. I also was still wondering if he has ever kissed a girl. That thought was most prominent in my head considering how badly I wanted to kiss him. We danced for the entire song with my hands gently placed along his shoulders and his along my hips. It felt so natural with Edward, as easy as breathing.

Edward brought his face closer to mine, sighed and pulled back, this happened three times before I finally spoke in front of him tonight.

"Just kiss me." I said quietly. I decided that I wanted this. I wanted Edward to be my first kiss; I didn't care whether it was from my husband Edward or from this new, slowly becoming old Edward. Either way. I knew I _wanted_ to kiss him.

"I can't kiss you." he murmured softly.

"Why not?" I asked, disappointed.

"I'm married."

In that moment I knew, Edward had never kissed a girl, he couldn't tell who I was but he was still keeping our promise. It made me fall just a little bit more in love with him, so I put my arms around the nape of his neck and pulled him closer.

"What about tomorrow?" I whispered in his hear, I knew he'd remember it, it was sort of our song in a way.  
>Edward pulled back to look at me, his emerald green eyes wide.<p>

"Bella? Bella is that you?" he asked.

I slowly peeled my mask off my face, dropping it to my side and I looked up at him.

"Kiss me Edward." I demanded.

I felt his hand grab my chin gently and I looked up into his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of him before my eyes closed before him.

****A/N** Seeing as everyone forgot to get me a Christmas gift :O D: why not leave a review ? ;)**

**~Ashleigh**


	6. Speeches

****A/N** Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and I am sorry for that….I will try to keep updating as regular as I can but no promises :( **

**Any who enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and I blame fate. **

Chapter 6: Speeches

_Previously_

_"Bella? Bella is that you?" he asked. _

_I slowly peeled my mask off my face, dropping it to my side and I looked up at him._

_"Kiss me Edward." I demanded._

_I felt his hand grab my chin gently and I looked up into his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of him before my eyes closed before him._

**BPOV**

His hand against my chin was soft and gentle as he pulled my face towards his; I felt my breath hitch in my throat as his face was still inching towards mine. Finally I felt his cool lips press softly against mine.

I remember when we were little. It was the awkward moment when we had to kiss each other after we said our I do's. He lips quickly touched mine and I remember that I knew it wasn't enough, I told him we had to wait.

It was worth the wait.

I don't think either of us were prepared for was my reaction. I tightened my hold around the nape of his neck and pulled his face securely against mine, breathing in his scent before I crashed my lips against his. I could feel the blood boiling under my lips and I started running my hands through his hair, pretty soon we had to break apart for air, but we were locked in each other's gaze.

I could still hear the music coming in from the ball but when I finally turned around and saw Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper staring at us all with big grins on their faces. I felt my face heat up and I turned to bury my face in Edward's chest but he stopped me. After he shot me his sexy crooked smile he pressed his lips to mine again, I couldn't care to be embarrassed that we were willingly kissing each other in front of all my closest friends.

When we pulled apart for the second time we were wrapped up in our own little bubble. I pulled myself closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, I thought I felt him kiss my head.

Alice ran over to us and pulled me into a massive hug….for someone so small she was awfully strong.

"I told you Bella! What did I tell you?" She hushed in my ear.

Alice pulled back just as everyone else was walking over.

"Well what do you know, Edward here _isn't _gay!" Emmett boomed. "It's about time guys, seriously you've been in love with each other since you were like five."

"Seven, actually." Rose corrected, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah well…..just shut up." I smiled, too happy to be anywhere near upset.

*** Two weeks later***

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, the deadline has been moved up for the speeches, so you will be presenting on Saturday…the directions are written on the form and it will be filmed. Hope this won't be a problem."

My breathing stopped, Edward placed his hand on my knee and rubbed soothing circles.

Things were kind of awkward since we had our little make out session, we were around each other all the time, and touching almost all the time but I didn't know _what _we were, just friends, friends with benefits? I tried to focus on what Mr. Greene was saying. Speech on Saturday.

"It will be fine Mr. Greene, thank you for telling us."

Edward and I began to get up when Mr. Greene stopped us.

"Oh, and you've been given Friday off school to finish it."

Great, so we had to write the entire thing tomorrow! Edward kept my hand in his as we walked to my locker and I had to admit it did make me feel better, he really calmed me down, he made me feel like I was in pain and then the pain suddenly ceased. I knew I had to ask him what we were eventually, but I just didn't have the words.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, while he was leaning against my locker.

"Hmmm?" He replied, sounding like I pulled him from a different chain of thought.

"What are we….going to do about the speech?" I chickened out.

"I guess we'll finish it tomorrow, my place or yours?" He asked.

"Yours is fine. Alice said she was planning to have a movie night or something so hopefully we can finish earlier. God I have no idea what we're going to talk about for five minutes." I whined.

"We'll think of something." Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

Now I _really_ wanted to ask him what we were, it was driving me insane, I mean he didn't act like this with Rosalie or Alice…..why me? It had to mean something, right? I tried to ask him again.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, I wanted to ask him before the final bell rang, I could do this. He looked up at me, encouraging me to go on.

"What…are we? Exactly…I mean, are we like….dating? Or….what?" I finished lamely.

"I would love it if you were my girlfriend Bella." Edward said seriously.

I could feel my face blush as he tilted his head towards mine and his lips pressed softly against mine. It didn't really matter if it was our second kiss, it still felt as new as our first…just a lot shorter seeing as we were cut off from the bell, and the hall was suddenly filled with eager students to go home.

Edward entangled my fingers with his and we walked to Alice's locker, when she saw our joined hands together she started bouncing in place.

"YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Alice yelled.

Every single eye in the hall way turned towards us. I felt my face heat up in a immeasurable moment of silence before almost the entire hall way lit up in applause. I felt like I could die on the spot. I ducked my head into Edward's side as I heard people yelling congratulations and 'it's about times'. I was beyond mortified and shooting daggers at Alice, her mouth formed into a perfect 'o'.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was so loud but come on! See look at everyone clapping, you two were clearly the only ones blind. EVERYONE knew you two were in love."

"Aliiiiiiiice. SHUT UP." I whined.

"Do you know what this means?" She gasped.

"I'm afraid to know." I mumbled.

"This means Rose owes me a puppy!"

I snapped my head up to look at her.

"WHAT! What do you mean a puppy! You bet a PUPPY over me? This is stupid," I looked up to Edward. "Take me home please; I can feel people staring at my back."

While we were waiting for Alice to finish packing her bag my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, It's Rose. Congratulations about you and Edward! I just heard, has Alice picked out her puppy? I can't believe we bet a puppy."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. "Wait, how did you know about Edward? It like _just_ happened."

"Oh, one of your little friends sent me pictures. News travels fast I guess. Hey, is Alice there? I have to talk to her about something."

I handed my phone to Alice as I felt someone hit my shoulder.

Tanya and Jane were walking by turning their heads to give me the stink eye. Seriously? What was their problem to begin with? Stupid high school drama, I turned my attention back to Alice.

"Okay, see you soon then!"

Alice clicked my phone shut and handed it to me.

"They are all going to be here for movie night! So you two better have you speech written up by 7 because that's when we start!" Alice demanded as she bounced her way out to Edward's car.

With our hands leisurely joint together we walked towards the car, not really in any hurry, it was Thursday and Edward and I were just told we didn't have school Friday, no rush at all, Alice apparently didn't share the same thoughts, she was glaring at us when we finally got to the car.

"Just because you're in love doesn't mean you can take forever to get to the car." She huffed.

Edward silenced her with a glare. "What's your rush to get home anyways Alice?"

"There's an online sale for _dynamite_ plus, I really want to pick out my puppy so Rose can buy it tomorrow!" Alice beamed.

"I hate you for betting a puppy." I groaned.

"Shut up and write your speech."

***Saturday night speech***

"Bella, breathe."

I opened my mouth, but nothing happened, to say I had stage fright was putting it mildly. But ask any accident prone klutz, a spot light was never a good thing when they would wind up falling on their face. Edward put his hands on the side of my face.

"Breathe Bella." He commanded softly, with his breath washing over the side of my face, I was instantly calmed, and I breathed.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I thought about all the people out there waiting for us to make our speech, not to mention our families, but 150 other people, and scouts, _literary scouts_ for English scholarships and such. It was kind of a dream of mine, to be an author, so this was huge. This also didn't help with the calming process. I heard the announcer call our names and Edward pulled us both up, intertwining our hands.

"Edward, don't let me go." I whispered frantically.

"I won't." He promised.

We walked out to the stage and with Edward's hand in mine I felt a lot less nervous, I saw my Dad's gaze zero in on our hands and glare, where my mom and Esme started bouncing in their seats, I almost rolled my eyes.

As we reached to podium I took a deep breath and began our speech.

"_I remember the first day I started high school; I was sitting in my car trying to memorize the school map so I wouldn't have to walk around with it in front of my nose the entire time. You see everyone walking around you…..you see the kid who you never knew the name of in grade eight and suddenly he's got girls chasing him…and all you can think is _what the hell happened to him over the summer_?"_

The audience laughed as Edward picked up the rest of our speech, I paid close attention to him as he spoke, the way his eyes light up when he talked about music, or they way his lips brushed together. I even saw the crease between his eye brows when he mentioned how ridiculous some of the classes were. When he was finished I had to stop myself from kissing him, I turned my body slightly to face the audience.

"_But you know the best thing about high school? I've got my best friends; I can learn about something and decide what I want to do with my life. So if you asked me, why high school is so important, I would tell you it is because it's where we grow. School is as much as our home as our house is long live high school, let's keep the memories and grow together." _

Edward and I help up our hand like what seemed to be the final bow at a performance and we walked off the stage with standing people clapping for us. I'm pretty sure my cheeks would be permanently red.

Edward and I walked together to get our coats to go home when Mr. Greene stopped to congratulate us on our speech we each said thank you. When Edward picked up my coat to pass it to me, a rose fell out of the sleeve, I blushed immediately.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. You already got the girl you know." I smirked, still blushing.

"I didn't….buy the rose I mean, it's not from me." Edward said, confusion coloring his tone.

"Well…..then who did?" I asked, suddenly as confused as Edward was.

He shrugged his shoulders and helped me put my jacket on. I decided to throw the rose in the trash, Edward didn't ask why. I guess I did it because I wasn't single? I don't know why I did it, a part of me was flattered that it was sent to me, but I just….I threw it out, sometimes teenagers do stuff that just doesn't make any sense.

****A/N** I have to know…..who sent the rose? **

**Let me know what you think! **


	7. Candle Light

****A/N** Hi :) very short a/n today.**

**Thanks for continuing to read, it means a lot :)**

**PLEASE check out the poly for this chapter, because it is amazing and it kicks ass…..**

**Thank you Gemma :)**

**http:/ / ww . com/set_in_sto ne_ch/set?i d=446 897 09**

Set In Stone

Chapter 7: Candle light

_Previously_

"_Edward, you didn't have to do that. You already got the girl you know." I smirked, still blushing._

"_I didn't….buy the rose I mean, it's not from me." Edward said, confusion coloring his tone._

"_Well…..then who did?" I asked, suddenly as confused as Edward was._

_He shrugged his shoulders and helped me put my jacket on. I decided to throw the rose in the trash, Edward didn't ask why. I guess I did it because I wasn't single? I don't know why I did it, a part of me was flattered that it was sent to me, but I just….I threw it out, sometimes teenagers do stuff that just doesn't make any sense. _

**BPOV**

I loved cooking with Esme, it was probably one of my favourite past times seeing as my Mom couldn't cook to save her life, but I loved her scatter-brained self. I was munching on some babybel cheese when Emmett bounced in.

"Bells if all you do is eat that circle cheese your entire life you're eventually going to turn into one!" He laughed.

"Leave her alone, Emmett." Esme chided.

I stuck my tongue out at him when Esme turned her back, and he threw me the finger, his only problem was that Esme had turned back around.

"EMMETT!" She gapped at him, crossing her arms. Emmett may be 19 and in college but he was still a momma's boy- so was Edward. "Upstairs, now!"

Emmett opened his mouth to protest, glaring at me, and I tried to hide my grin as he sulked off to his room. As soon as he was gone Esme and I started to laugh and went back to making dinner.

Edward was with Carlisle at the hospital today (I think that he was leaning towards becoming a doctor like Carlisle) I could see Edward doing that and Alice was out with Rose shopping for my birthday gift. I've always hated birthdays, always. I didn't see the point- why were you celebrating getting older? What's so great about getting old? I tuned out my thoughts and went back to helping Esme.

"Can you start grating the cheese dear?" She hummed, as we heard the door bell chime. "While I grab the door."

She squeezed my shoulder as she walked to get the door, when she opened it I could hear the bubbly tune of my Mom's voice making it into the house talking so fast that I couldn't even hear the words but I heard the awes and I knew it couldn't be anything good. They both came into the kitchen with my Mom holding an obscene amount of roses in her clutch.

"Aw Mom! Did Dad buy you roses?" I smiled.

"No," She rolled her eyes almost. "These were at the door and I couldn't wait for you to see them, so I came over! Plus I'm excited for our annual Sunday dinner- I wanted to see what we were having!"

Renee tossed me the roses as she and Esme went over to the boiling pasta and the oven, I put my face to them and they smelled wonderful, I wondered why Edward bought me them- maybe he felt bad he didn't get the one on the day of the speech last week- either way he didn't need to buy me roses.

I went to set them on the counter when a note fell out from the flowers; I smiled at it before I picked it up, shaking my head slightly.

_Isabella Swan_

_A flower could never hold the beauty that you have in your heart, but enjoy them regardless._

_Your secret admirer._

I had to bite back the snort I was holding in; as if I didn't know it was Edward, so why'd he sign it as a secret admirer? I shoved the note in my pocket to put in my memory box at home. No one looked in there, it was everything cared to remember, some of the memories in there I actually hated, I wanted to forget them, but I couldn't so they lied at the bottom of the box. Especially the ones about my Grandma Swan, not that I hated her- I just missed her sometimes so much that it hurt to see her.

"_Oh my Grandma! What big teeth you have!" Grandma Swan said in her little red riding hood voice._

_Story time with Grandmas was always my favourite because she made the funny voices when she read and she let me eat her cookies in bed. Daddy never let me have cookies in his bed- he said they leave crumbs._

"_Isabella you're so tiny to be five." Grandma Swan laughed as I was half asleep with a cookie hanging out of my mouth. I felt her kiss my forehead as she walked out of the guest room, which was my room at her house._

"Bells who is it from?" My Mom asked animatedly.

"Yeah Bella who are the flowers from!" Emmett asked- once again bounding his way into the room.

"No one." I grinned like the Cheshire cat and went back to grating cheese, I heard a chorus of "'s" behind me and I did everything I could not to flip them the bird, because Esme would most likely send _me_ into a time out.

"You're right dear I would." Esme laughed behind me, we grinned together.

A little after three in the afternoon Esme and I had taken a break and played go fish with Renee and Emmett, she had put my flowers in a vase that I could take home later.

"Got any three's Emmett?" I smiled politely, because I knew he had them, it's not my fault if Emmett is horrible at hiding his cards.

He glared at me and handed over his card.

"Thanks Emmy."

We were about to continue our game when we were interrupted by what sounded like- and was sure enough- a dogs paws skidding across the new hard wood floors.

"SHIT! Kebi! Don't eat-" Alice cursed. "That."

"What in the world?" Esme asked, getting up and walking out to where Alice and Rose had just came in.

We all turned around the corner to see Alice and Rose frantically searching under all the couches for the puppy we heard. We started helping because who knows what a brand new puppy could get into at the Cullen house. We had to be looking for a good five minutes when Edward and Carlisle came in the door, both grinning like fools. I had to stop myself from ogling him, his hair was even messier than normal today, and he had that goofy grin I loved to see plastered over his face….I won't even mention the scrubs because that wasn't helping with the non-drooling plan of mine. They had left the door open as they came in and I was staring long enough at Edward to see the dog run out the door.

"Guys he just ran out!" I yelled at them.

"Out where? And _he's _a she!" Alice yelled back.

"Not the time ladies!" Emmett boomed. "I'm coming cheese!"

Emmett ran after the dog out the door leaving Esme, Renee, Edward, Alice, Carlisle and I staring dumbfounded after him- plus who was cheese?

We continued to run outside searching for the dog. We were only out for a few minutes when Emmett announced he had found him.

"I found cheese guys, don't worry!" He grinned, hugging the tiny dog close to him, Emmett's massive size made the dog look even smaller.

"Her name is Kebi! Give her back! That's her name, right Rose?" Alice demanded.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like a Miso to me."

"Her name is not Kebi Cheese Miso! It's Kebi! Wait, that's actually kinda cute! Kebi Cheese Miso! Okay that's her name."

"No naming Alice." Carlisle told her sternly. "If you name it then you get attached, why do you have this dog anyways?"

"Oh, this is the dog that Rosalie bought me because we bet that Edward and Bella would hook up during the first three months of our eleventh year, we bet a puppy….and when we caught them making out in the gazebo in the back yard, well I won. So this is my dog Daddy." She smiled.

I was red, purple even, before this I never even know I could blush this dark and even Edward was turning pink in the cheeks and at the tips of his ears, he looked insanely sheepish when he was embarrassed…..I thought it was cute.

"Who's making out in the gazebo?" My Dad asked coming up from behind us taking another bit out of a sandwich he was eating.

All eyes were on us, Esme and my Mom's eyes were water-y Alice and Rosalie were grinning wildly, Carlisle was shaking his head with a smile on his face and Emmett…..well Emmett was still keeping his attention on Cheese, or whatever its name was, the tiny Jack Russell.

My Dad's gaze zeroed in on us... an us who was now holding hands. What was left to hide? Really? My Dad's face was turning blue, and I started to pull towards him, not entirely sure what I planned on doing, the Heimlich maneuver maybe? Edward squeezed my hand, telling me to give him a minute.

"Well alright," He finally said when his color returned to normal, we both breathed a sigh of relief and all headed to go back inside, seeing as it was five it was dinner time, and all the puppy chasing built up an appetite. Edward and I set the table for dinner while Alice and Rose attended to the new puppy and hiding the gift they didn't think I saw. My Mom and Esme were planning something in a book above the counter, Carlisle was going over the notes and Emmett was planted in front of the sports game with my Dad.

I was opening up the silver wear drawer when I felt Edward press his body up against my back; he kissed the nape of my neck and spun me around so he could kiss me properly. I would never get tired of feeling his cool marble lips pressing against mine, his hands placing themselves just under the bottom of my t-shirt, feeling his hands on my skin there. He leaned down even more so I wouldn't have to stretch so far.

When he pulled back both our breaths were laboured, but we were still looking deeply into each other eyes. I wanted to ask him about the roses, but the kitchen was suddenly crowded, so I stepped out of the less than appropriate stance Edward and I were in and mouthed to him 'later'.

I could hardly wait for later.

"So how long have you two kids been fooling around?" My Dad asked during dinner, causing me to nearly choke and my Mom slapped him upside the end.

Mine and Edward's hands were inter joined together under the table, the back of his thumb rubbing soothing circles against the back of my hand. Alice answered his question telling him that it was since the masquerade ball she and I threw. I kept my eyes down the entire dinner, listening to my Dad and Emmett talk about some gators game on TV. After everyone was finished and Edward and I had cleared the table we began to walk up to his room.

"Door open!" Carlisle yelled after us, I blushed. I was _such_ an easy blusher.

"Why?" Edward asked stubbornly as we were still walking towards his door. "Never had that rule before."

"Yeah, well you've also never taken up the sport of sticking your tongue's down each other's throats before." Emmett snickered from the living room.

"EMMETT! ROOM! NOW!" Esme yelled at him.

We heard him huff and he walked down the other hall to his room, most parents would get rid of their kids room when they moved off to college but Emmett was here every weekend, and he was so loud it was hardly like he wasn't here at all.

"Movie?" Edward asked once we got settled in his room- with the door open.

It was only 9 so I said sure and he put in some random movie and sat with me on his couch, it was incredibly hard to focus on the movie. Edward's tousled hair was blowing slightly from the fan on the other side of the room- making him look even more like a model (as if that was possible). My head was tucked into his shoulder with his arm slung around me and playing delicately with my fingers, not to even mention I could feel his cool breath against my neck all in all it was _very_ distracting. Come to think of it, I was never able to concentrate on a movie when Edward was around.

There had to have only been fifteen minutes left of the movie and I just _could not_ take it anymore, I turned my body to face him so that I was straddling his lap and I ran my fingers through his hair, placing kisses at the base of his neck. His hands went to my hips and for a minute I thought he was going to push me off him but he pulled me closer, bringing my lips to his.

Kissing Edward was my single most favourite thing to do, his soft, warm lips, cool and gentle and the way my lips shaped themselves around him. I idly wondered if I would ever get tired of kissing him, if this feeling would ever fade. It was a strong feeling, but I knew love and lust don't always keep the same company.

"Edward, I have to tell you something, it's…it's kind of important." I started.

The movie had ended a few minutes ago, it was just Edward and I in the quiet now.

He raised his eye brow at me, encouraging me to go on.

"I…I think, I mean I'm pretty sure," I took a breath, looking down at my fingers that were playing with the collar of his plaid blue shirt. "I love you."

Edward pulled my face back to his and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You know I'm pretty sure," He breathed lightly. "I love you too."

I smiled brilliantly at him and before I could kiss him again I wanted to thank him for the roses- which were completely unnecessary- but the gesture was nice regardless.

"Oh, and thanks again-" I started but Esme cut me off from downstairs.

"Bella, it's 11!" Even from upstairs in Edward's bedroom I could hear the smile in her voice.

I squeezed Edward's hand and kissed him good night before I grabbed my roses from Esme and made my way home. Dad grumbled a bit when he saw the flowers, made a comment about my 'short' skirt to which I scoffed at, it was just past mid thigh length. Actually Alice picked it out, claiming she would normally never pick out anything brown but that it was cute, so therefore acceptable. My white shirt was very "Brittany Spears" as I called it, but it worked even with my sneakers.

I drifted with the smell of the roses Edward bought for me filling up my room, I really did love him. With one last touch of my necklace I was sleeping, dreaming about Edward as usual.

****A/N** AWW!**

**Okay, I'm done :')**

**Well not the story, not yet, leave a review :D **


	8. As Windows Open

**Sorry about the e-mails guys, Fanfiction's just is not co-operating.**

***A/N* I'll make it quick!**

**I know, I'm the worst person at bi-weekly updates, understood.**

**This is just little because I figured a little bit is better than nothing, I am planning for more of these chapters because they are easy for me to keep up with.**

**Enjoy guys xx**

_Previously_

_I squeezed Edward's hand and kissed him good night before I grabbed my roses from Esme and made my way home. Dad grumbled a bit when he saw the flowers, made a comment about my 'short' skirt to which I scoffed at, it was just past mid thigh length. Actually Alice picked it out, claiming she would normally never pick out anything brown but that it was cute, so therefore acceptable. My white shirt was very "Brittany Spears" as I called it, but it worked even with my sneakers._

_I drifted with the smell of the roses Edward bought for me filling up my room, I really did love him. With one last touch of my necklace I was sleeping, dreaming about Edward as usual._

Chapter 8: As Windows Open

*February*

Alice and I were trying to choose the dace she was planning for the middle of March. We'd had two dances so far and all of them had been a big hit. My personal favorite was in September where Edward and I got together, it was my favorite for obvious reasons. We also had a Halloween dance and I just hated that one, I didn't care that I helped design the haunted house. Emmett had come home from college without telling anyone and he scared the ever living life out of me. I refused to talk to him for two days after that.

"_Edward I REALLLLLLLLLLLLLY don't want to go in there!" I whined uselessly against his arm, sizing up the haunted house. _

"_Bella," he glared playfully at me. "You designed the entire thing, you will know what jumps out at you and I'll hold your hand the entire time." _

_I agreed and reached blindly for his hand, deciding it wasn't enough and I just wrapped my arms around his waist, he chuckled at me as we began to walk though. It actually turned out not that bad, I loosened my hold on Edward as we reached the end, as he released me I turned to see everyone having a great time walking though. When I reached back for Edward he was gone. I laughed nervously. _

"_Edward!" I called…..no response._

"_Edward!" I cried, getting more panicked. "Come on Edward this isn't funny!" _

"_Bel-"I heard Edward's voice cry out from the direction of the bushes and I glanced at them uneasily._

"_Edward just come out, I don't want to play games." _

_I waited at the exit of the house and when Edward still didn't respond I headed towards the bush, hesitantly calling out his name and running my fingers across the top of the tree to peer around to the other side. I heard something snap and I whipped around behind me, terrified to see a large man in black with a chain saw blazing away. I started to run into the bushes- probably the stupidest thing I could have done- and the man followed. I stopped running after a few minutes when I heard what could only be Emmett's boisterous laughter. He took off his mask and literally fell on the ground clutching his sides from laughing so much. _

"_EMMETT CULLEN. YOU ARE SO DEAD." I screeched at him as Edward came in, I could tell he was holding off laughter of his own when he saw my face. "I am never speaking to you again."_

We also had a Christmas dance, it was fairly uneventful but Alice made everyone dress up like elves and trade gifts and everything, she had a gift. She'd been starting to look into becoming a party planner and I knew she would do well. I was still trying to think of themes for the March dance but Alice was being Alice and nit picking at every single one of my ideas.

"Spring fling?" I asked lightly, trying not to offend her again. Apparently a Paris theme was so ghastly that she threw her book in my face.

"Nooooo!" Alice huffed. "Bella, Bella, Bella! You're still thinking in clichés! I want something that no one would ever think of. Something retro and old, but not so far out there that no one will show up."

"Well Ali, I suggested that we dress up like penguins- different- and you shot that one down like a burning duck. So you think of something, my brain's fried."

She looked at me like I had two heads, but also holding back from laughing.

"Shooting down a burning duck?" She laughed. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

I gave her the finger playfully and we both turned our attention to where Edward and Carlisle came laughing in the door. I had been officially dating Edward for five months and it had been perfect. Perfect almost felt like I was belittling the way Edward was. I loved him with everything I had and I knew that would never change. When he saw Alice and I sitting on the living room couch he shot me one of his signature breath stopping grins and came over to kiss me lightly on the lips, squishing himself in-between Alice and I.

"You smell like hospital Edward." Alice sniffed distastefully.

"I was just there, so that would explain it." He retorted sarcastically.

It was often amusing to watch the two of them banter, you could definitely tell they were brother and sister. Alice ended up telling him to shower and he kissed me once more before he made his way upstairs. Alice grinned at me cheekily.

"Soooooooo," She drew out.

"What?"

"Have you, you know…..yet?"

I played dumb.

"Done what?"

Alice glared.

"Bella don't make me drag it out of you piece by piece. I will," When I made no movement to speak she continued. "Have. You. Had. Sex. With. My. Brother. Yet?"

Esme gasped behind us, blushing slightly and laughing lightly.

"Well if you do, wait till we aren't home." Esme laughed as she left the room again.

"Thanks Alice."

"ANYWHO! Back to planning! We still need to think of a really good theme for the March dance. It's too far away from Easter, too cliché for March break." She mused lightly.

"What about a diner?" Edward asked as he walked back into the room, his hair was still wet and sitting in front of his eyes.

The words along the lines of "humanahumana" came to mind. Alice looked deep in thought at her brother's suggestion. She started to stand up and clap oddly resembling one of those monkeys banging the symbols together. I laughed at the sight and she danced over to hug Edward before throwing herself into planning and blue printing for the dance.

As Alice was busy doing her planning Edward and I sat together on the couch and I rested my head on his chest so I could hear his heart beating slowly and his deep breaths coming in and out of his body. One of my favorite sounds was to listen to Edward's heart. He flipped on an old episode of Friends and I laughed along with the TV. As Joey walked into Monica's apartment with a turkey on his head. After an hour or so of friends I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked home after kissing Edward goodbye. When I walked in to my kitchen I saw my Mom leaning against the counter dabbing the relentlessly flowing tears with her blue sleeves of a baggy sweat shirt.

Aside from the thought questioning why she was crying I couldn't believe what my Mom was wearing. She was a kindergarten teacher, always looking her best but adding her quirky sense of style to it, most of the time it made Alice shake her head but she likes Renee's unique sense of fashion.

I walked over to my Mom's crying figure and wrapped my arms around her, in an effort to calm her tears.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong? Are you okay? You're scaring me Mom, what's wrong?" I asked hugging her, she pulled back slightly and I could see her face.

She looked different, her skin looked a little paler and unhealthy, her natural honey highlights didn't look as shiny and she just looked at me like she was trying to tell me something that she couldn't manage to squeak out. I gulped, she was starting to worry me, what had happened to my Mom that could shake her up that bad?

"Oh baby," she sniffed. "Don't you worry about anything okay? I'll be fine. I will be fine. I will be." She said, trying to soothe me with her voice.

For once it didn't work. I couldn't help but feel like she was trying to convince herself more than me. When my Dad walked in the room his brown eyes feel over Renee in a flat, expressionless way but as he cast his glace down to me his eyes were filled with sadness.

I hugged my Mom a little closer to me and rested my head on her shoulder; she said she'd be fine. Surely she would be.

**Sorry for the little cliffie, I will do my best to update realllllly soon!**

What do you guys think is up with Renee? Review xx

**Ashleigh :) **


	9. Poodle Skirts and Milkshakes

**A/N hello :) I have nothing to say, enjoy!**

**Polyvore link: (it happens to be my favorite poly ever so take a look :) it's also on my profile) take out the spaces as usual!**

**http:/ www ./set_in_sto ne_ch _poodle/set ?id=4723632 0&lid=128 6655**

Chapter 9: Poodle Skirts and Milkshakes

*March 15th*

"So you're still going to help set up the dance when I get back right? I'll be back on the 18th and the dance is going to be on the 20th, which will be enough time to set everything up. And don't worry about your outfit! I've already picked everything out." Alice chirped over the phone line.

I sighed lightly but tried to brighten my tone for Alice, running my hand through my already messy hair. I was starting to feel like Edward.

"Sure Alice, of course I'll help you. You know I'm still amazed you convinced the owner of Ruby's Diner to let you rent out the place within our budget for the dance, it is going to be amazing, juke box and everything. How's the university anyways?"

Alice continued to babble about how amazing the university was and how much she loved it, going on about all the programs she could see herself going into. Once I mentioned that she would be a great candidate to be a party planner or something along the lines she really took it to heart, which made Esme over the moon because she loved to do interior design so it was perfectly fitting that Alice go into party planning.

They'd been looking into schools that had specialized courses for that type of thing and settled on a tour to Senaca, even though Alice was in grade eleven it was a very prestigious school and as Alice said, she wanted to get her foot in the door so her and Esme flew out to the school- which was somewhere in Ontario, Canada. She'd been gone for a week and as much as I missed her it was also nice to have some real alone time with Edward. He came over almost every night for dinner because Carlisle had been assigned the graveyard shift at the hospital.

After I talked to Alice a little bit longer on the phone I heard my Mom come through the front door so I hung up and said goodbye. Things with my Mom had been a little weird, I could tell her and Charlie were hiding something from me, something big. I don't understand why they didn't just tell me. My Mom had fallen into some kind of routine lately; she would come home, grab an apple from the fridge, sit down at the table and stare blankly at it until the apple was all gone. She'd get up and go to her room, hardly saying two words to me the entire time, though she would hug me as she went upstairs if I was in the nearby room.

I sighed and flipped though my tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet for the some odd thousandth time when I heard a knock at the door. Going up to get it I turned on the lights realizing it hard already gotten dark, when I opened the door I found Rosalie leaning against the wall of my house, she stared at the ground as if it had done something horribly wrong.

"Rose?" I asked, squinting in the new found dark weather, a storm trying to settle in.

"Bella, I need your help." Only as I heard her voice did she look up to meet my gaze, I could see she was crying and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well then get in here," I demanded. "Why aren't you in college? It's a Monday, don't you have classes? Where's Emmett? Jasper?"

Rosalie just sank down on the couch once I got her inside and started to cry against my shoulder, twenty minutes later Edward walked into find us.

"Rosalie? What's going on?"

Edward didn't have to be in the room before she had stopped crying, it was evident from the mascara lines running down her face. He sat next to me taking my hand immediately, the sight made Rose cry again. I turned to Edward and pulled him towards the door.

"Maybe its best I figure out why Rose is in hysterics, she's been here for almost an hour and has hardly said three words to me. I will call you when everything's done okay?" I kissed his cheek and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, call me soon. Love you," He kissed my forehead again before he left.

I walked into the room again and leveled a look at Rosalie.

"Okay, no more weeping. What is wrong?" I softened my voice as I spoke.

"I'm pregnant, Emmett is the Dad, obviously, and I don't know how to tell him. So I got scared and I left, I drove right here when I found out. Where's Alice?" She huffed out all in one breath.

I stared at her in disbelief. I mean, pregnant. Rose? Pregnant? It wasn't that she was a terrible person, she was even a little bit maternal but she was always so _careful_.

"Pregnant? Wow. Are you sure? I mean, those tests could always be wrong, have you gone too see a doctor? Ali's in Canada."

"CANADA! Why the hell is she in Canada?" Rose exclaimed.

"Class thing, not the important part right now Rose, focus."

"Oh right," Tears were forming around her eyes but for the first time since she got here they didn't look like sad tears. "I went today, I'm 13 weeks along. I went because I thought I had the flu, how cliché huh?"

"Wow," I breathed. "So there's only two things I have to say left, well questions really. One: Are you happy about it?"

She looked like she was deep in thought for a minute but I was sure she was actually thinking about it.

"Yes I am, I'll be 20 in two months, I am three months away from graduating from my courses at school and….I know this sounds spoilt….but my parents have a trust fund I can have when I turn 20, so I know we'll be okay." She answered.

"Good, then I'm happy for you!" I smiled brightly at her. "I'm going to be an aunt! Wait till Alice find out, you're never going to have to buy a thing for that child, especially if it's a girl, Ali will have a hay day, hell she'll have a hay year. So, my last question is, why haven't you told Emmett, why did you come here first instead of going to him?"

"I was scared of his reaction, I mean, I know he loves me and I know he likes kids but I just don't think that this was ever his plan….what if….what if I'm not enough for him after this?" Rose sobbed.

I snorted.

"Are you shitting me?" I looked at her incredulously. "Seriously Rose, of _all _thing things to be worried about…."

"Well! You don't know what I'm going through Bella!" She hissed, note to self, if you thought Rose was a bitch before, wait till you've seen her pregnant. I decided to play fire with fire. I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett's number without her looking, she eyed me curiously as I pressed the phone to my ear.

Emmett answered after the first couple rings.

"Bella! Have you heard from Rose! I can't find her anywhere! Can you call Charlie or something! I need my Rose!" Emmett cried out in panic.

"Why yes, I have. She's sitting right here and you better hurry, she thinks she's in some kind of trouble." I tried to keep my laughter out of my voice as I hung up the phone, turning to face Rose again, her eyes looked like they had just gone flat black.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Rose screeched.

"We're going to time him. It takes exactly three hours and fifty two minutes to get home from your school and if he makes it here in three, you're going to tell him you're pregnant." I explained.

Rose pursed her lips.

"And if he doesn't?" She asked. "What does his maniac driving prove anyway?"

"Then well time him it was a joke," I shrugged, knowing it wouldn't happen. "And because if he's really worried about you because he can't find you for like four hours in the middle of the night he'll get here in a hurry because _he loves you_. So deal with it, I'll spend the night at Edward's so when Emmett gets here you can tell him, no I won't tell Edward until you're ready, okay?"

"Why are you so great?" Rose smiled with more happy tears in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her. I walked up to my Mom and Dad's room where they seemed to be in a heated argument, I'd never seen my Dad's face that shade of red before, not even she he caught Edward and I making out on the couch one day when he came home. I glanced in between the two as they did me when I opened the door.

"I'm going to Edwards for the night. Rose and Emmett are going to be down stairs, you're forewarned."

Normally I would have expected my father to shoot the idea down but being 17 did give me some freedom, plus he looked too furious with Renee.

"Be careful Bells," Dad told me, smiling slightly. It was way of saying he loved me; he wasn't a very expressive guy.

I looked at my Mom and expected her to say goodbye and that she loved me like she always did whenever I left. She looked up at me, her hazel eyes expressionless and boring, lifeless. I couldn't stand to look any longer so I left the room, shutting it again. I threw some pj shorts in a bag and figured I would just wear one of Edward's shirts to bed.

I walked into the Cullen's house without knocking, knowing it was just Edward home anyways. I found him playing my lullaby at the piano; he didn't hear me come up behind him so I placed my hands over his eyes and lowered my lips to his ear.

"Guess who?" My voice was low and sultry.

He turned around immediately and I straddled his lap on the piano bench, kissing him deeply and running my hands through his messy bronze hair. I tilted my head up as he began to kiss my neck above my collar bone before I brought my lips back to his.

When we both pulled away we were breathing heavy and his normally emerald green eyes looked a hungry black. I would say it made him more appealing but that wouldn't be true because there wasn't much about him that could be made more attractive.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He grinned.

"Rose and Emmett are at my house and they're going to work everything out, so I figured I would stay the night here." I smiled cheekily at him, his face dropped slightly. I could feel my heart fall in my chest. "But, that's only unless you don't want me here?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Of course I want you here, silly girl." He kissed my forehead.

Edward and I lounged around the house for a while, watching movies and stealing the occasional kiss.

*March 20th*

"Bella this looks amazing!" Alice clapped, bouncing in place. "No one is going to dare forget this!"

Alice had come back a few days before and told me everything there was to know about Seneca university, even about the courses I could take there, though I had my heart set on Dartmouth. We talked about Rose, who announced her pregnancy to everyone the moment we were all in the same room. Rose had worried silly over nothing, Emmett was surprisingly thrilled and Esme and Carlisle supported them. I think they were both just over the moon about having a grandchild.

"You're right Ali…and I can't believe I'm saying this but….I even love our outfits!" I sang, swinging my dress around me.

Alice wasn't kidding when she said she had taken care of my outfit for the 'dance'. It wasn't really a dance, more like a big spring break party. Alice had sweet talked one of the few diner owners, Ruby, in Port Angeles into letting us rent out her place for the night. My dress was a royal blue color with a light blue belt and a flower against the collar and I am not ashamed to admit that I loved when it would puff out when you twirled, she let me keep my hair up in a tight ponytail which what I was thankful for. Alice was in a black dress with white polka dots and red ribbon sashaying out from the bottom and she picked shoes to match. I was glad when she only put me in tiny heels, but I was still slightly upset with her because she wouldn't let me see what Edward was wearing. I was told to wait patiently, not an easy thing to do.

We hardly did any decorating to the diner because it was already perfect, everything was light up in a neon red with bar stools and tiny booths, complete with an ongoing train around the roof. My favorite part of the entire place was the juke box though. One of the old monster juke boxes stood near the entrance with all the music you could imagine, from the fifties up until now. Alice decided to start off with the song 'Hound Dog' by the one and only Elvis Presley. I wanted to slap a few people when they said they had never heard the song before.

Everything was in full swing and people were ordering food and actually having a great time. Alice was constantly dragging me out onto the dance floor and it was rather hilarious to see her dance to some of the songs, the best was when she started to dance to 'Stayin' Alive'. I don't think I had laughed so hard in my life.

Alice finally allowed me to have a break from the dance floor so I went at sat at one of the bar stools and the waitress there handed me a strawberry milkshake. Mike sat down next to me after a few minutes and tried to get my attention, but I completely ignored him as the song stopped.

It was like something out of a movie scene, the entire crowd went quiet as we heard the entrance door chime. Edward stood there looking like he has just walked out of the movie _Grease_ with John Travolta's stylist. He was wearing deep black pants with his party white shoes. He had on a slim leather on, open enough so it was possible to see the white shirt he had on underneath, showing each and every muscle.

He dipped his ray bans lower and hung them on jean pocket, he scanned the room until he spotted me, shooting me a crooked smile. He tipped his hat in a very Danny Zuko fashion and spun his hat somewhere into the crowd. I could faintly hear some girls fighting over him in the background but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Who knew a 1970's Edward could be so sexy?

He walked right up to me and grinned at my dazed appearance.

"Hey there Doll Face," he went to sit before me but before he could move I threw myself in his arms, pulling his face close to mine.

I could hear clapping in the back ground and aside from wondering why they were clapping I heard the music start up again. I pulled back from Edward breathless. We smiled at each other before we sat and finished my milk shake, having two straws in one cup. I was in heaven.

Edward and I danced though the entire night, enjoyed some fries and a burger and another milk shake or two, he literally swooped me off my feet and spun me around a few times on the dance floor, we danced to Elvis's _I can't help falling in love with you_ before we pulled away in his car.

"Did you have fun?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes, probably one of the best nights of my life." I answered honestly.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Of course I did, I was with you." I grinned at him and squeezed his hand gently as he pulled into his driveway.

We both saw a cab pull away rather suddenly from my house and as we walked closer I could hear something smash beyond the front door. Anxious to get in I fumbled with the door and stepped through the house to see my Dads eyes red rimmed and a broken lamp at his feet. I felt the cold air wash over me.

"Dad," I tried, softly. No response.

"Dad!" He looked up, his face looked like it was contorted in pain. "Where's Mom, Dad? Where is she?"

**A/N ,**

**Where's Renee? **

**Leave me a review xx**

**-Ashleigh :)**


	10. Crumbling

****A/N** I've been told this needs a tear warning so **

***tear warning***

**Enjoy xx**

Set In Stone

Chapter 10: Crumbling

I sat at the edge of the stair case practically in Edwards lap as we watched my father pace in front of us. Normally I would try to sit at least _beside_ Edward while my father was around, but not only was he not paying any attention to us but he was worrying me. My father was not a man of many words and it had never truly irritated me until this moment, he tried to keep all the bad things from me. He'd always done that. He would rather take on one thousand lava steamed bulls than have anyone one he loved feel one ounce of pain. Maybe we were too much alike.

"DAD!" I yelled, getting his attention. "I can't handle it anymore. Tell me where she is. Why'd she leave? When is she coming back?"

Charlie looked at me, his face void of all emotion, as if he'd been electrocuted.

"She's gone Bella. I don't know where. She left Bells. She said she's not coming back." His voice was flat.

I refused to believe him. I could feel my heart hurt.

"What? Why? I….am confused. Why did she leave Dad? There's something you're not telling me."

He sat in his chair, back ramrod straight and he confessed to the floor.

"She didn't want to tell you, hell she didn't even want to tell me! She doesn't want to hurt you, she doesn't want you to worry…..she wants to spend the rest of her time…free."

I felt my stomach lurch.

"What are you talking about Dad. Point A to B."

Edward rubbed my back in small soothing circles, I almost forgot he was there. I reached blindly for his hand but I couldn't tear my eyes from my father. His eyes were red rimmed and he looked up at me.

"Bella. Renee got….sweetheart…she's got cancer. She went in for her normal check up and they found bone cancer. It's….it's too late for them to do a transplant. They don't know why they couldn't catch it before. They said it normally didn't develop this fast…..they didn't understand. They gave her 7 months. I had to drag it out of her. She tried to keep it from me. She wouldn't say anything, she became and empty shell. Until she told me she was leaving. She had to do something with the rest of her life, and she wouldn't just sit here. She's gone, Bells."

"No." I breathed. Not hearing anything. "No, no she can't. she can't be sick, she was fine just two weeks ago." I started to get angry, did they think this was funny? I jumped off the couch pointing at Charlie and glaring at him. "NO! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME? THIS ISNT FUNNY! SHE'S NOT SICK! SHE CANT BE SICK!" I broke. I started sobbing, she was my Mom. She couldn't have cancer. Why? She never did anything! She never smoked, she never….she was a Mom! A Mom and a wife! She was _my_ Mom.

I felt Edward reach for my hand again, he stood up and tried to cradle me in his arms. I sobbed into his shirt, and I could feel his arms holding me close to him.

"Shhh, Bella. Calm down, Shhh." He whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead. I shoved him back as hard as I possibly could.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I was just told my mother has cancer and that she has run off than rather try to deal with it and fight and you're telling me to _calm down_?" I seethed. "GET OUT! Actually you know what? Stay here, don't follow me! You insensitive jackass!"

I shoved away from him again as he tried to grab me and I ran out of my house, grabbing my sneakers, the emergency blanket by the door and my rain coat, I also grabbed a flashlight for good measure. I ran out of the house and into the woods. I could hear Edward and Charlie yelling my name but it just didn't seem to matter. I kept going, pushing forwards. As my anger ebbed my pace slowed.

I found myself in my meadow. I crawled over to the tree where Edward and I got married, to the tree with the stone that still had our names carved into it. I sat there, pulling the blanket over my head and I cried. I cried for my Mom, who must have felt scared and alone. I cried for Charlie, who had to be devastated. I cried for myself. I cried until I was asleep against the tree.

Almost one month had gone by since I'd heard from Renee. One month not knowing how my mother was doing. Not knowing if she was alone or being taken care of, if she was sick and had no one to help her. One month of Charlie drowning himself in his beer and becoming snappy at any one who dared to tell him that maybe he should cool it. One month without my mom asking me how good of a kisser Edward was. You would've thought that she wouldn't want to know such grimy details about her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend, but she was just cool like that.

People would offer their condolences but I couldn't register any of it. I couldn't feel. Nothing felt like it was real.

I was sick of people at school, especially the teachers. All of their eyes filled with pity when they looked at me. I wanted to yell at them to tell them to stop looking at me like that- it's not like it made me feel any better. I'd been spending more and more time with Esme while my Mom was MIA. The first couple of days I just sat on her couch when she cooked in the kitchen, eventually I sat in the kitchen and watched her while she worked but I had come to the point where I cooked dinner with her. When Edward volunteered at the hospital I until four thirty I drove home with Alice and then just stayed at their house until he came home. Charlie usually just grunted at me, I was worried I was losing him too.

Alice was trying to tone down her overall peppiness and I'm not sure what irritated me more. Her having to tone it down in the first place or the fact that she was so peppy. Part of me wanted to just say 'screw this, screw her' and go on with life but she was still my mother and it was easier said than done. Alice was waiting on her letter from the university of Senaca to see if she got the early admission she was waiting for and although I was happy for her I didn't want her to leave, first my Mom….then Alice.

Rose was starting to show and her and Emmett had gotten a little apartment in Port Angeles, they were waiting a couple more days until they painted it so they could paint it gender accordingly. I was not to shameful to admit that I was almost positive it was going to be a little girl but we had to wait until Tuesday like Em and Rose. Even though I was missing my Mom terribly I was starting to feel a little better day by day. Slowly. Edward made me feel better.

Edward was my rock. Whenever I was having a really tough day he would take me to our meadow or he would play the piano for me until I felt better, I found myself sneaking over through our windows a lot more a night too. Though there was nothing- okay, _almost _nothing, sexual about it. I just liked having his arms around me.

I was walking up to the mail box at the end of the driveway when I waved over at Edward who was just walking towards me. I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding when he ran his hand through his messy bronze hair and he grinned crookedly at me. I pulled everything out and grinned at yet another red rose that was in my box.

_My Love,_

I brought it up to my nose to smell it and it smelt oddly of tangerines, I shrugged and turned to thank a now frowning Edward.

"Thanks for the rose." I kissed his frown once he was close enough. "But it's still completely unnecessary."

"Bella." He said, his voice sounding tense. I looked up at him. "I didn't send you any flowers, I have never once sent you a rose. Why would I even get you a rose? Your favorite flower is the Sweat Pea or Lilly of the Valley. Though I just don't understand why you like those…..those valley things are just annoying weeds, you should hear my Mom rant about them when she gardens." He snorted.

"Well…." I was surprised by how….angry he sounded about it. "I don't know, I just figured it would be from you. Who else would send me a rose?"

He just shrugged and kissed my frown away. Mail in hand we walked back into my house and sat at the kitchen table to start on my homework. Without Edward I would fail math miserably. He opened up my text book while I looked through the mail.

I did a half smile when I saw there was something in the mail for me. I brought it over to the table leaving the rest on the counter for my Dad and tried to open it without tearing the piece of paper on the inside. My eyes quickly filled with tears as I read the opening message.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_It had been written in Mrs. Renee Swan's will that in the event of her death all her possessions and monetary gain would be left to you. _

_We have received notice that she had passed away April 19__th__, my condolences. _

_Regardless of funeral arrangements it is specified that all her possessions were given to you, the money left over has been stored into a checking account….._

My shaky hands dropped the letter, I couldn't stand to read anymore. My Mom had _died_, not only did she just leave but she was never, ever, _ever_ going to be able to come back. I stood as still as a statue for what seemed like hours and only when Edward wrapped his arms around me did I break out in tears.

I never even got a chance to say goodbye! She just left! She knew she was going to die and she didn't even say goodbye! I didn't…..I never got to say goodbye.

Later that night after Edward went home I stomped into the front room and stood in front of the television, blocking Charlie's view.

"Move Bells," He huffed impatiently. I want to see who scored that last winning run."

His voice still had no emotion, but I had enough for the pair of us.

"Are you happy now! Are you happy that you two _hid_ this from me!" I yelled at him. "Why would you keep something like this from me, Charlie? You didn't tell me my _mother_ had _cancer_! Well I hope you're fucking happy! Because it's _your_ fault she left! You didn't do anything to keep her here! You didn't tell her to fucking fight!" I could feel my voice breaking and the tears were streaming down my face. "And now she's dead! You never told her to fight! You never tried!"

I threw the paper in his face and stomped up to my room, packing things hastily in one of the smaller suitcases I owned. Running back down the stairs, without another look in Charlie's direction I made my way to the front door. He caught my elbow as I shrugged through my coat, making me look at him.

"Where the hell are you going Bella!" He yelled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm sure as hell not staying here any longer! Let me go for a few days Charlie. I need to get out of this house!" I yelled back.

His voice broke and his grip on my arm faltered like I'd electrocuted him.

"But Bells, I just….we just lost your Mom. Bells please, don't go anywhere." He pleaded.

"Just let me go Charlie."

**D: **

**Let me know what you all thought? **

**Ashleigh xx**


	11. Birthday Gifts

****A/N** It's totally okay, you may deem me the worst updater on the history of the planet, I will accept this… it's been crazy busy with school but now that its summer I go back to having no social skills and writing all the time! I have no excuses…. Enjoy the chapter guys, sorry its short but longer ones are on their way! **

**~Ashleigh M**

**Polyvore: w ww .po lyvore c gi/set ?id=5210 7089 (take out the spaces :)**

Set In Stone

Chapter 11: Birthday Gifts

I'd been staying with the Cullen's for about a week and I felt better than I had in a long time. I would smile of my own accord and laugh and smile and I really felt alive.

"Bella you know I'd be totally okay if you stayed here forever you know that right?" Edward whispered against my temple. I nodded my head and placed a small kiss above his collar bone.

We were lying in his bed on a Friday morning waiting for it to be socially acceptable to wake up and be in the company of others, Fridays with no school were the absolute best Fridays. We only had about two more weeks of school anyways, life was good. I pulled myself closer against Edward's chest before I got up to take a shower. Esme and Carlisle were not exactly unaware that we slept in the same bed ninety nine point nine percent of the time but I didn't want to advertise it either.

I was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I heard what could only be Alice's incessant knocking.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! HURRY UP! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Alice yelled.

My brain went to the worse situation possible and I scrambled to get out of the shower without falling to my death. I turned off the water quickly and threw one of Edward's button down shirts over my still wet body, pulling up a pair of Alice's old short shorts that she refused to wear and I ran down the stairs with my hair wrapped up in a towel. I almost slipped on the last step but Emmett's hands shot out and caught me.

Once he steadied me he pulled back and grinned evilly before he wolf whistled causing everyone in the house to look at me.

"Damn Bells! If I wasn't in to Rosie…." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively before he received numerous slaps to the back of the head.

"HEY!" He whined, rubbing the spot where everyone had hit him. "I said if!"

I noticed Edward's jaw was slightly open and once everyone's eyes had left to mine I made a motion for him to close his jaw and winked at him, he loved seeing me in his clothes. I didn't disagree. I loved his clothes; they smelled like him.

"Hey Em, hey Rose," I grinned, my cheeks still crimson from the wolf whistle I had to endure. Emmett grinned at me and Rose smiled gently.

"Keeping busy Bells?" Emmett chuckled, earning him a few more slaps. "Hey! It was an honest question!"

"Emmett enough," Esme chided gently. Emmett looked properly scolded before she continued. "Okay Alice, we're all here let's have at it!"

Alice was bouncing in place and I was starting to worry she might slip right down into the floor.

"IGOTIN! !" She screeched.

"In English please." Edward snorted gently behind me.

"I SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIID, I got into Seneca! I got the early admission to go to Seneca! Can you believe it? I'm so happy!"

There was an extremely brief moment of silence and then huge congratulations and a mod that looked like we were going to squish her, but she held her own. Emmett made her look like a tiny rag doll when he picked her up and both Carlisle and Esme gave their congratulations. I made my move to hug her as well when she stopped me.

"Bella are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" She stressed. "With me leaving, are you really going to be okay?"

My throat became thick with emotion and I grabbed her and hugged her as hard as I possibly could without killing her.

"I'll be okay, Ali." I said, wiping a tear away from my check that boiled over. "I have Edward and Esme and," Emmett pounded his chest to remind me not to forget him, causing me to laugh slightly. "And Tarzan over there, I'll still have everyone over here and we're going to have so many visits that it will be like you never left. I promise. I am so proud and happy of you Alibee!"

"Why are we proud of Alice?" Jasper asked, strolling in to the living room.

Alice ran over to him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she crushed herself to him, shoving her tongue down his throat. I felt my eyes pop open at the sight and everyone seemed to have the exact same reaction as myself.

"Uhm, is there something you need to announce Alice?" I asked gently, confused but also really happy for her, however the same could not be said for Emmett and Edward. Emmett looked like he was going to rip him in half, which I wouldn't quite put past him.

"Oh yea….Mom, Dad, everyone…..I'm dating Jasper." She ginned and pecked him once more on the cheek. Jasper set her down gently as he took in the expressions on everyone's faces, I'm not too sure what mine looked like.

"Dude! She's my baby sister!" Emmett ranted. "My best friend and my sister, you guys can't just fool around! My _best friend _and my _sister_! My _baby _sister!"

Jasper put his arm around confidently around Alice and Emmett glared at his arm around her waist and made a move to hit him.

"It's not just like we're hooking up Em," Jasper looked down at Alice now. "I love her."

"It's true, I love him too Em," Alice said as she leaned into his side.

Emmett looked at them pensively for a few minutes and everyone was waiting for his response. He then got a lovey dovey face and he smiled hugely, moving to pick both of them up in a group hug.

"My best friend and my sister!" He sang.

Emmett put them down and everyone gave their congratulations again to Alice, Edward too but he gave Jasper the brother line of 'you hurt her and I kill you' which Emmett said ditto to. After all the commotion I relaxed I was still standing in the middle of the living room in what had to be a now transparent white shirt and a sad excuse for shorts. I excused myself and went back upstairs to get dressed seeing as my shower seemed officially over.

Weeks had passed rather quickly after Alice got her acceptance letter and not long after the Alice and Jasper are dating revelation did I move back in with Charlie. He seemed different than what I always remembered him being, we all missed Renee. I loved my house….because it was my house but there were so many memories of Renee here…..more so than at the Cullen's. It was hard to get away from it all.

I spent a lot of time with Edward and Alice still, sometimes it felt like I never moved back into Charlie's house. Alice and I were lying on her bed flipping through some gossip magazines with our feet up in the air. She seemed to have her entire room packed for Seneca. She was leaving on August 17th and seeing as it was only June 10th I felt like she was packing way too early to leave. We were musing about Edward's birthday when Alice's hyperactive party planning mode kicked in.

"Backyard party?" I mused. "No, Edward's never really been one for big parties.." I hummed. "What about….no…..or…I don't know! Alice you're the insane partier! Ms. I-can-plan-an-amazing-party-in-five-minute! HELP!"

"Well let's forget about the party for a minute-" Alice grinned.

I dramatically put my hand over her forehead as if I was checking for a fever.

"Alice! Alice! Are you okay? Hold off on a party?" I yelled at her, grinning as well.

"Bella, be serious."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I meant presents! What are you going to get him?" Alice bounced, she was back.

"I have no idea, but thanks for bringing _that_ worry up to the forefront of my mind." I sighed sarcastically.

"You could jump him." She said simply shrugging her tiny shoulders.

I spluttered for a few minutes, after turning an unhealthy shade of pink first of course. Especially when she demanded to know if he and I had already 'done it'. I ignored the insane questions and focused intently on the magazine in front of me. She ripped it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Bella please, you don't even know what magazine that was." Alice rolled her eyes. "So are you like waiting for marriage or something?" I hesitated, biting my tongue. "Are you?"

I let the flood gates open.

"No!" I wailed. "It's Edward! He wants to protect 'my virtue'. Alibee, really? Who even talks like that anymore? How many times did Esme and Carlisle drop him?"

"Emmett dropped him a couple times." She said completely serious.

We both burst out laughing at the conversation and the picture of Emmett holding a little baby in his hands. We quieted down when we realized that with Rose being pregnant we'll get to see that soon enough. After we were quiet for a few minutes and that's when Edward decided to poke his head in Ali's room.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Edward shook his crooked smile at me. I gave him a dirty look behind Alice's back and he winked at me.

"Oh we're talking about our sex lives." Alice answered like it was nothing in the world. My face inflamed again and Edward's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Or lack thereof," I mumbled only loud enough for Alice to hear, causing her to burst out laughing before she regained her composure.

Edward kissed me on the forehead and shuddered before he hugged Alice and he slowly retreated out of Ali's room. We were both clutching our sides in laughter at Edward's face when Alice told him what we were doing. We were still trying to catch our breath when Alice spoke.

"I still say you jump him." She winked.


	12. Daughter Ditch Day

**A/N: Wow oh wow has it been a long time since I've been back at this. I am so sorry that I left SET IN STONE nearly abandoned for 2 years…..I won't even make an excuse…just story. I hope you guys can still enjoy the story and I promise to be updating a lot!  
>Still don't own the Holy Grail *disclaimer* It's still S. Meyer's. But I'm working on it ;)<strong>

**Glad to be back! –Ashleigh !**

Set In Stone Chapter 12

Daughter Ditch Day

"Alice it's your birthday too…17! Shouldn't you be helping me plan this? _You_ are the one going into the party planning business after all!" I whined against her new bedspread. More Pink.

"Why must I come up with every party idea, dearest Bella?" Alice whined back, I didn't know she was kidding until her face lit up into a huge smile. "What if we did a joint & split party?"

"A what? I'm not sure your parents would appreciate their kids throwing a party with a weed theme- even your parents aren't that cool." I asked, happy that she was at least making an effort to help me now. Edward and I had only been dating for 10 months, I never understood why all the responsibility automatically fell to me in the first place.

"You know how when we were around 9 or 10 Edward and I had those joint parties—"

"You mean like every year? Since, you're twins and all…" I cut her off but stopped talking when she glared at me.

Alice proceeded to explain to me what her idea of a joint party was. It was basically exactly like a 9 year olds birthday party. The boys would be on one side of the room and the girls would be on another side, each doing their own thing. Pin the tail on the donkey, musical chairs, and of course piñatas.

"Alice, I want you to know that I love you, but isn't that a little cheesy, or I don't know, weird or lame? For a 17th birthday? Plus I want to celebrate with both of you….not gender separated." I huffed.

"Isabella Swan." Alice scoffed. "When has an Alice Cullen part _ever_ been boring, lame or weird?" She didn't give me a chance to answer. "That's right—never. So you hush, it will be fun. Like a throwback kind of thing. You are right about one thing though- we need to all celebrate together…. How to do that…"

Alice was himming and hawing to herself about the idea when I spoke up. "What about a good ole' game of truth or dare? That's pretty much the only thing you're missing from you 9 year old bash."

Alice's jaw dropped and told me that was a brilliant idea- I was slightly offended by her amount of surprise. I could have good ideas every now and again. It was known to happen on occasion. We decided to have the party not precisely on June 20th, (Edward and Alice's birthday) because Esme and Carlisle always- without fail- took them out for their birthday. On their birthday, it was pretty much a rule. So Alice and I were planning it for the 16th, Saturday and 5 days away. Hopefully if Alice ever decided to actually be a party planner she would take up the habit of planning her parties and events with more advanced notice than 5 days.

Sometimes I was surprised about the number of people that would show up- usually our entire guest list and then maybe a few extra. Then again, these were _Alice Cullen _parties, if there was a party being thrown by Alice- people would cancel any other plans they might have.

"YO!" A loud, albeit recognizable voice called out- "Where's everyone?!"

Alice and I walked down stairs to see Emmett and Rosalie in the living room, with everyone else.

"Emmett, who are you calling for you big oaf!" I smiled at him. "Everyone's here."

"We're having a boy!" Rosalie all but shouted. Emmett looked instantly deflated as we made cheers for what could have sounded like fifty people instead of the eight that we were. All the girls had happy tears in their eyes, and Carlisle looked incredibly proud.

"Baaaaaaaabe!" Emmett whined loudly, complaining. "**I **was supposed to tell them! You stole my thunder!"

"I stole your thunder." She muttered, looking at him incredulously. "Well your son has taken up residence in _my _uterus. So I believe it's my thunder."

Alice and I kind of snickered at bit as Esme gave us a signal to shush, though she looked like she was trying to hide a smile of her own.

The next few days went without too much trouble. Finishing up the last of our grade eleven year, and picking our courses for grade twelve. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were already done for the year. College kids and getting out early. _Humph. _

Rose and Emmett lived together in a two bedroom apartment- with Jasper. I'd heard from Rose that it was a little awkward sometimes. What with her and Emmett being in love and what not she'd told Alice and I that….expressing that love with Jasper around wasn't fun or easy. Although she'd told the story a lot cruder.

They moved to the outskirts of Seattle and drove into Seattle U every day, but it was only a twenty minute drive to the school, and about a two and a half hour drive home. Now that Jasper and Emmett were the only ones still in school—because Rose's program was a year shorter than theirs, they were going to stay living close to the school, but she wanted a change to the living arrangement.

"I want to move into a three bedroom." Rosalie said in between the quiet bits at the dinner table. It was just the six of us- Edward working on his last essay, Alice and I planning the party that was in the next two days, and the rest of them just sat there to annoy us- kindly of course.

"THANK GOD! And for the love of all that is holy put the baby's room in between yours and mine. I love you guys, but I don't need to _hear_ your love." Jasper blanched.

We all burst out laughing and they talked about new apartment plans while Alice and I went back to party planning. I felt a note nudge my hand from where Edward was sitting, Alice was oblivious to the exchange, nose stuck in her party planning book.

_Hi._

Edward's script was beautiful. It was like his own calligraphy. Much better than my dark and messy scrawl.

**Hey. Isn't this totally grade 2 of us? LOL**

_Yes, but you'll survive ;)  
>How's things going with your Dad? There's still always a place for you here—and in my room, not Alice's. <em>

**I don't know if I can resist your sister for that long… ;) **

**And things with my Dad are….well they are okay I guess. He's just so lost without my Mom. I don't know what to do or how to help him. He's still being a bit of a tyrant though. Not so much about me—more so grumpier than usual.**

Edward didn't pass me back a note after that, but I appreciated him not saying anything out loud as much as I loved everyone at the table and as much as they were all my best friends, I didn't always want to tell them when I was having a miserable time at home. I was much more the suffer in silence type.

Edward went back to his essay writing and I looked down at my high school course options, trying to figure out what to take in my grade twelve year. Edward and I planned to apply to all the same schools. Dartmouth was my favorite, but I was unsure if I could get in. I had the grades and everything but I just lacked a bit of the confidence I needed I suppose. We also planned to apply to Seattle U and on a whim apply to Seneca, maybe to join Alice or something. All the schools I wanted to apply to offered the same course I wanted, culinary beginnings. I hadn't told anyone yet but that was my goal. Unfortunately Forks high school didn't have the greatest pre-requisites for any type of culinary programs, so I was stuck taking cooking beginnings, where they showed you how to make pasta, and a baking course. I didn't think either would be exceedingly difficult for me.

I finally figured out what I would do for Edwards's birthday gift and I already had Alice's wrapped up in my closet at home- it was small so not much wrapping was needed. I scribbled a note to Alice asking her if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow and slide it over to her, before she looked at it she stood up dramatically, throwing her chair back in her excitement.

"Bella, Rose, we have to go shopping tomorrow!" Alice grinned hugely, I laughed at the irony and nodded my head, as Rose did too. "Great! We can get last minute party things, outfits, and of course…..BABY CLOTHES FOR MY LITTLE NEW LITTLE NEPHEW!"

We all covered our ears when she shrieked the last part. "Damn guys, you shouldn't have given her this much notice. You'll have a blue apartment in no time." Edward laughed, looking at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Have you guys decided any names?" Alice asked again, still practically bouncing in her seat. They looked at her like she had three eyes and one leg with feathers covering her body. "So?"

"Uh, no Alice." Rose shook her head, we've only known it was a boy for about two weeks, and I'm only six and a half months along. We've got time."

Alice shook her head. "We will pick up a baby name book while we're out too then!"

The next day, while Alice and I were about to go to our second class of the day- dreaded gym- we both got paged to the principal's office. Of course my first reaction would have usually been, what has Alice done now and why was I being dragged into it. Though I was nearly overjoyed when Ms. Cope, our school's secretary, had said that Esme called us both out of school for a 'doctor's appointment' though we had no such commitment.

At first the student body thought it was a little weird that Alice's Mom had the authority to sign me in and out of classes, but since I was at the Cullen's house more than my own growing up, and since Charlie wasn't the best at being a _Mr. Mom_ he had Esme added to my contact sheet as soon as my Mother left.

This was all part of the plan though, Rosalie would call, impersonating Esme to get us out of school for the rest of our Friday to go shopping. We tried not to skip _that_ much….but it's my personal belief that you've got to go out and have fun every once in a while. We got out to the parking lot when we saw Esme and Rosalie standing outside of Esme's BMW.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Alice asked, kind of sheepishly for getting caught about skipping school. Charlie probably wouldn't even notice, unless she told him.

"Well I overheard Rosalie's great impression of me on the phone," Esme rolled her eyes. "Calling the school for you two hooligans and I cracked the plan out of her! She told me your plan to ditch the day and do all kinds of shopping." Esme looked at us disapprovingly, and I was just about to crack, apologize profusely and run back into the school with my tail between my legs when she burst out into a huge smile. "So I made Rose do an impression of Alice and call the hospital- telling them I wasn't feeling well enough to come into volunteer today! I'm ditching with my daughters! Daughter ditch day! We should make this an annual thing!"

We all laughed and cheered on Esme as we got into the car for the drive—originally planning to go to Port Angeles to be back in time that no one knew we'd skipped, but with Esme with us, we made the drive to Seattle to peruse the bigger malls. We sang along to the radio, incredibly badly out of tune and had a lot of laughs on the drive.

We got to the mall and all went together to Chapters, first and foremost looking for a great baby name book for Rose. A lot of parents could have (would have) freaked out about their son knocking someone up at only 19 but Esme and Carlisle seemed legitimately happy about the pregnancy, which I knew made Rose and Emmett happy!

We were walking towards the _Babies R Us _store, with Rose protesting that it was too early to buy baby things yet- but we were having none of that. Nearly seven months pregnant was the perfect time to buy loads of crap—I mean stuff.

"What about the name Ichabod?" Alice asked, again but with a new name for the 100th time.

"Too aged, too 1900th century." Rose frowned.

"Okay what about Ezekiel?" Alice tried out a different name.

"Too foreign, and a mouthful." I supplied.

We turned the corner when Alice suggested a new name. "Okay what about Torcuato?" We all stopped to stare at her, for suggesting the name, looking at her like she had three eyes.

"Alice, what on earth is with these names you're reading off? My Grandson's name will not be Torcuato. Or Ezekiel, or Ichabod. Find a normal name." Esme huffed while Rose and I agreed with her in silent laughter.

"Sorry Rose, I'm not setting up your future kid for a life time of bullying I swear, but he's a Cullen. He's got to have a kickass, uncommon name! I'll keep looking!"

We continued shopping for a while, we went in and out of the baby stores, finding a bunch of cute blue little numbers for the unnamed baby boy Cullen. Alice had suggested some really nice names, a few of them I was even rather fond of, but Rose and Esme were the picky ones. Andrew, Carson, Elliot and Rob were all suggested, but none made the cut. Rose decided she wanted something that was not common, but not so out there that it was weird. Esme wanted traditional but new. I wanted some Advil for the oncoming baby- naming headache. I was only 16, almost 17, I didn't require a need to have a plethora of baby names in my arsenal. Though I was really touched that Rose insisted I be 'Aunt Bella' to her boy, I felt like part of the family, but that just made me tear up a tiny bit.

We got back to the Cullen's house late that night, probably around eleven or so. I kissed their cheeks goodbye and walked back to my house, unlocking the door and walking into the dark. Charlie was asleep in front of the TV, blaring some kind of sport on the screen. I shook his shoulder once to wake him up and he woke up with his usual ever apparent frown on his face.

"What's up Bells?" He grumbled.

"Nothing Dad, you'll hurt your back if you sleep on the couch. I'm going to bed. Night." I replied, my voice sounding tired to my own ears. I missed my Dad, sure he'd never really said much to me ever, but he was at least happier. Maybe he needed to find a friend. I turned to walk up the stairs when his voice stopped me.

"Thanks Bells." His deep voice sounded more sincere since it had been in a while. "For everything, and I'm sorry, for you know…..the….everything."

"Thanks Dad. It's good." I smiled at him.

"It's not but, thanks. Love you kid." Charlie smiled at me then, and he looked twenty years younger, very handsome. "Now go to bed."

Ahh, gruff Charlie reappears after one moment of sentiment. "Love you too Dad, goodnight."

I felt a lot lighter than I had in a long time. Happier. I lied down on my bed, not even bothering to take of my school clothes and I lied down. Closing my eyes for a bit of sleep before the Cullen twins birthday the next day. Sleep would be needed.

Just as I was about to sleep, there was a knock at my front door. I knew Charlie would be too far in dreamland to open the door, so I trudged downstairs in my still clothed, PJ less body. Alice was bouncing at the front door with a dreary looking Rose and an Esme with a sleeping top on but with her jeans still done up.

"Okay Alice, Bella is within our presence, what is so important that couldn't wait until morning." Rose huffed. Behind her back Alice pulled out a teddy bear with a big blue bow around its neck. "Really Al? A bear? That couldn't have waited?"

"No." Alice demanded. "Because, I have also figured out what you're going to name your son Rose," We rolled our eyes collectively, expecting another weird name, when she spoke again. "Kinnick Cullen."

"Kinnick?" I repeated, half smiling.

"Kinnick." Esme repeated again, smiling as well.

"Kinnick Cullen!" Rose said, tearing up slightly and touching her swollen stomach. "I love it! Alice it's perfect!"

**A/N: Reviews make the story go a long way! Please review! :) **


	13. Anxious

**A/N: Hey guys! This one took me a while, a lot of stuff went on and I've found it's hard to write the happy when you're feeling anything but. It's getting there though! Enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Ps, There's a bit of an adult theme in this chapter, I didn't actually 'pop the cherry', but it's alluded to. **

**Pps, I don't own anything twilight related other than the ideas floating around in my own head. **

_Set in Stone Chapter 13_

_Anxious_

I sat up slowly in my bed, the sky was still dark out, and no birds were awake to be chirping yet. I looked across to Edward's room out my window that faced his, all his lights were still turned off but I could see the lock on his window wasn't turned down. I don't think either of us had ever locked our windows since we were maybe eight. Though I knew Edward kept his window well-oiled to prevent the squeaking when he opened it.

I undressed from my pj's quickly and pulled on, looking at it as little as possible, Edward's little surprise number. I was red, already flush with embarrassment wearing lingerie. I'd never done anything that exposed so much of myself to Edward. I pulled my button up pj top over top the lingerie. Carefully not looking in the mirror because I knew I would most likely lose my nerve.

I pushed my window open, wincing a bit as it squeaked. Edward was a very light sleeper and every sound could wake up him. I paused, listening for who knows what, and looking intently at Edward's window waiting to see if he would wake up.

After a few minutes I continued out onto my room, closing my door behind me, with my back pack hanging from my shoulders. I had put in an extra change of clothes for the morning, Alice's gift and Edward's actual gift.

I raised Edward's window carefully, moving slowly and hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't squeak. If it did I knew Edward would be awake right away. Thankfully I made it into the room without waking him and paused for a second, just watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so much like the young Edward that first stole my heart. I locked his door, actually thinking for once.

I crawled into the bed with him and it seemed that unconsciously and automatically he pulled me into his side, but I wasn't having that. I pushed him onto his back a bit and crawled half on top of him. I kissed his neck and down his chest a bit. He never wore a shirt to bed and I couldn't have been more thankful now.

Edward stirred in his sleep. I looked up at him and his golden green eyes staring back at me, lust making his eyes a much darker shade.

"Happy Birthday, Edward!" I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck again.

"Mmm," Edward breathed. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on, my Bella?"

I didn't say anything, I just leaned closer to him and kissed him. He didn't respond for a minute, until I shifted my body weight more on top of him. He got the idea then –finally—and kissed me back with abandon. He undid the buttons of my pj top, and paused when his fingertips met the silk lingerie that covered my stomach. He pushed the top off my shoulders and pushed me into the bed lying on my back. His eyes roamed me hungrily as he attached his lips to mine forcefully.

I woke up the next morning tangled in the sheets with my face pressed into Edward's naked chest. I breathed in the smell of him and hugged him tighter. Edward's hand stroked my hair down to my waist line, I shivered against him.

"I said Happy Birthday, right?" I smiled against his chest as I murmured to him.

"Yes." Edward smiled in response. "Best birthday ever."

Edward and I got up a bit later, once I was out of his shirt and into my own clothes. Alice gave me a knowing look, and out of character I winked at her as I held Edward's hand into the kitchen. After eating breakfast, Alice and I went to the main ballroom, which I was quickly realizing how much we actually used the ball room. With thoughts after that realizing how kickass rich it was to have a _ballroom_ in your _house_. We hung streamers everywhere. Blue on the boy's side and pink on the girl's side. I sighed out loud. It was looking more and more like a mix of a baby shower and a mix of a five year olds party.

We continued though, at Alice's utmost persistence, and finished the ball room about three hours after we started, two hours before the party started.

"Alice are you _sure_ this is okay? It's not…..lame?" I sighed again, facing her, preparing to cower from Alice's wrath. But she never answered me. Emmett and Edward came storming in like lunatics.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO COOL." Emmett grinned like a mad man. "Pin the tail on the donkey! BEST PARTY EVER!"

Emmett continued around the room, smiling and laughing boisterously at everything we had set up. There was even a damn bean bag toss. When Edward smiled at it all I figured maybe it wouldn't be as lame as I was thinking for a seventeen year old.

Alice and I finished getting the food ready (pizza and pop), well actually Alice just kind of sat on the bar stools and painted her nails all different colours while I sorted out all the food stuff. I had drinks laid out in the ballroom, and had called the only pizza place in Forks. They were going to deliver eleven pizzas around two, since the party would be going from one thirty until seven.

Alice came out of the bedroom dressed in overalls. I laughed at her. Granted it was what she called a 'romper'. They looked like overalls without the straps and more of a t-shirt look. She had pig tails, and with her short hair they actually looked really quite cute. Tiny pig tails at the bottom of her neck together done up in rainbow bands.

I was wearing bright orange shorts and a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt with. It was a v neck, and showed off my cleavage nicely, or what little I had of it anyways. Edward's eyes were still on me the entire time we waited for guests to arrive. They seemed to get darker with lust the longer we waited. Without warning he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall way, just out of sight from the rest of the group, where Alice, Rose and Emmett stood.

"I miss you." Edward murmured. He attacked my neck with his lips.

"I was…" I paused, trying to concentrate, but it was difficult with Edward _distracting_ me. "With you this morning babe."

"Not enough." He whispered back, moving his lips to trail to my ear and then finally towards my mouth.

I threaded my fingers in his hair and sighed into his mouth. I smiled into the kiss as he pushed me back into the wall, his lips moving enthusiastically with mine.

"Ahem." I heard a voice clear. I almost didn't stop, but it cleared again. The haze was still near my brain, when I saw Charlie standing in the door way. I blushed tomato red and pushed Edward away from me.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I came to wish Edward and Alice a happy birthday," He grumbled, still looking at me before turning to Edward. "Happy birthday Edward. Hope you enjoy yourself. Just not too much."

Charlie and Edward cracked a smile at each other before we all went back out into the kitchen where everyone was standing, I was still tomato red which caused Emmett to laugh and make a bunch of sexual innuendos, and Rose smacked him on the back of his head. Rosalie was actually wearing overalls too, jean ones even. Even seven months pregnant, Rose pulled it off and looked sexy too.

Emmett was wearing shorts and had socks pulled up to his knees. Edward was wearing army pants and a white polo shirt. He had even tried to tame his hair, matting it to one side with what I assumed was a mass amount of hair gel. He looked really cute. A very much twin of seven year old Edward. He was really cute.

About ten minutes after Charlie caught Edward and I making out the guests started arriving. Tyler, Mike, Austin, Ben, Eric, Emmett and Edward made up the boys side. I was really amused and happy to see that everyone had followed the dress code theme of the party, they were all dressed like little kids.

Even the girls followed the dress code, I felt kind of like the odd man out because all the girls were wearing some type of overall! Mostly rompers like Alice had on, but a few jean ones too. I smiled, shaking my head at myself for betting against Alice. I was really happy with the turnout for Alice. Jessica, Ashley, Angela, Stephanie, Rosalie, Alice and I made up the girls side.

We were about to go to the party when the last four walked in. James, Jacob, Lauren and Tanya.

"What are they doing here?!" I whisper yelled to Alice.

"Well, I know she can be a bit…._much_….at times but I figured any bad blood between you guys was over since you realized that you were really Edward's first kiss and she wasn't. Besides Rose likes her, and I figured we could all just be friends." Alice replied calmly.

"Real nine years old of you Alice." I huffed.

Tanya and Lauren came to join us, studiously ignoring me as they usually did. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at her, after all I did get the best guy ever. Not that it was ever a competition.

We played pin the tail on the donkey and ate pizza when Emmett shouted out that we needed to play musical chairs. That effectively broke up the girls staying apart from the boys when we decided we all wanted to play. Alice, clearly and not surprisingly, thought ahead and had chairs already in the room. Exactly eighteen chairs. We had to haul Esme out of the den to press play and pause on the music as we began to walk around the chairs.

I felt like a complete idiot but I was having a lot of fun, the first round Tanya was out. She wined like a baby and someone told her that even though it was a young child themed party, she wasn't supposed to throw tantrums like them. We all kind of laughed at her expense on that one. She sat off to the side and sulked as we continued playing. Musical chairs was more fun being teenagers than it was being kids. Each round, a chair was removed so that if there was 10 people playing, 9 chairs would be available. Kicking the standing person out each round. When it got down to five people, it was me (unbelievably), Edward, Alice, Jacob and Mike.

Mike went out the next round, when Barbie girl blasted through the speakers. Everyone laughed at the song because it was Emmett's iPod we used for the game. When it was just the four of us, it seemed like we walked in the little non circle for hours before Esme stopped the music. I hadn't seen Jacob come from the right side of me when I sat down, and I ended up sitting in his lap. It wasn't really awkward. Until I felt a something hard under me- knowing what it was exactly- and when I tried to get up, he put his hands on my hips, holding me there. I felt incredibly uncomfortable and was super thankful when Edward came to my rescue, glaring at Jacob as Edward kissed me on the mouth, telling me good job.

I tried not to smile too much when Jacob got out in the next round.

"All right! The birthday twins!" Emmett yelled, clapping along with the rest of the people. The girls were shouting for Alice while most of the guys were yelling for Edward. Except for me, I shut up because that was a dangerous spot for me to be in.

"You ready to lose, baby sis?" Edward smirked at her, knowing that would annoy her.

"You're like 12 minutes _younger_ than me Edward! How does that make _me_ baby sis?" Alice remarked back, sticking her tongue out at him.

The music started for the last round, I stood and watched the room for a minute, smiling to see that everyone was actually having a really great time playing musical chairs. Never bet against Alice. I watched intently as Edward and Alice kept doing their walk around the chairs. Just as Edward as on the other side of the seat of the chair the music stopped and Alice bounced on the seat, her smile taking up her whole face as the girls did their screeching thing. I kissed Edward on the cheek, he was grinning too as we both hugged Alice for winning.

The food came out after a while and then Emmett decided we should all play truth or dare, I groaned out loud along with a few others. I hated truth or dare. It was always rather dumb and never ended well for any parties involved. We played anyway.

_How many times you farted today?_

_Which animal most resembles your personality?_

_Go to the neighbor's house and talk to him or her for 5 minutes._

_If you won a lottery of 100 million dollars, what would you do with the money?_

_Kiss the first person that comes in through the door._

_Wrap someone in toilet paper, someone else has to unwrap them, they can't unwrap themselves. _

Those were the kinds of truth and dare questions that came up. Mostly harmless, Alice had to kiss Carlisle on the cheek since he was the first person to enter the room after our silly game. Though we all howled with laughter when Tyler decided to wrap Tanya in the toilet paper. She was surprisingly a good sport, for about five minutes when she realized no one was willing to let her out of the toilet paper dress she was wearing. She started snuggling up to Edward and I had just about enough of that, so I unraveled it for her. I thought she would have been pleased, but instead she glared at me and stormed off to throw the remaining bits in the garbage. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to Edward and Alice, who we were about to sing happy birthday too.

Loudly and out of tune we all sang to them. Well except for Emmett, he more or less yell talked the version about monkeys that live in zoos and smell. Emmett fight right in for the theme of the party, he never really changed past that age anyhow.

The party ended a while later, with a bit more truths and daring. Mostly people just mingled, the lines between girls and guys disappeared. There was a lot of talk of our last year of high school, what people's plans were, any big summer trips. The party came to a screeching halt when Rosalie started screaming near Emmett in the middle of the ballroom. Everyone surrounded her quickly and Edward and I had to push our way through the crowds to get close enough to see her.

She was clutching her stomach with her hand and looked like she was in serious pain. Her face was red and Emmett was freaking out beside her.

"Rose, what's wrong? You have to tell us what's going on!" Alice demanded, standing on her left side.

"I think the baby is coming." Rose gritting out though her teeth. Emmett looked like he was going to pass out.

"NONONONONONOONONONONONN!" Em wailed. "Too soon too soon too soon too soon TOO SOON! Rose I think you're being just a little over emotional right now, let's just go home and you can take a nap."

Rose leveled a glare at Emmett, so I reached over and slapped Emmett upside the back of the head like she usually did. Then her water broke.

"It appears your son doesn't care. Emmett, I'm in labour you need to take me to the hospital. Now." Rose gritted out again, starting to walk towards the door.

Emmett passed out. He actually fell on the floor. Unconscious.

"MOM! DAD!" Alice yelled out.

Everyone left pretty quickly, they all wished the best of luck to Rosalie, and stepped carefully around Emmett who was still passed out on the floor. Carlisle and Esme came running in as everyone was leaving and Esme was helping Rose to the door.

"Emmett!" She yelled on her way out. "I can't believe this! I'm about to have a baby—early—none the less, and he _passes out on the floor_! Are you kidding me right now! I swear if I didn't have a human trying to push its way out of me!"

Rosalie continued her threats on the way out the door. Carlisle told us to wake Emmett up, make him eat something and then get him to the hospital as soon as possible. I just stared at everything that was going on, Alice and I both had tears in our eyes.

"Dad, is Rose and the baby going to be okay?" Alice asked, in an unusually small quiet voice. The scariest part, is that Carlisle never answered, he smiled at her and I, kissed us both on the forehead and left. Telling us to get Emmett to the hospital.

"Edward the baby is two months early, Emmett is passed out! What are we going to do?" I whispered to him. "I'm a bit scared."

Edward rubbed my shoulders soothingly, and after about ten minutes of pouring water on Emmett's head, we finally got him awake. He nearly passed out again when we explained was going on. He was freaking out about the baby being here so early, but we told him that he needed to get to the hospital. He changed his shirt on the way out to Edward's car, deciding that Emmett wasn't in the right of mind to drive. We got to the hospital in record time. Emmett ran in to the front desk demanding to know where his wife was.

"Emmett she's not your wife calm down! They don't know who you're talking about!" Edward tried to calm him down.

"What room is Rosalie Hale in please?" I asked the nurse politely, she looked at me with disdain.

"Are you family?" Her monotone voice asked. She reminded me of the receptionist from Monsters Inc.

"Well, yeah." I answered, we counted as family right?

"If you're not family then you need to fill out these forms." She passed a clipboard to me, it was like 50 pages long!

Emmett stormed up to the window then, grabbing the clipboard from me and tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. "Look lady. I don't have time for this! My wife is somewhere in this hospital having out baby and you need to tell me where right now!"

The woman was about to respond when we saw Alice waving to us at the end of the hallway, we all ran towards her, not looking back at the receptionist. She could take it up with her boss if she really wanted to, which wouldn't do much good since her boss, Dr. Gerandy, was good friends with Carlisle.

Emmett took a deep breath before pushing into Rose's room. When the door opened, even though I was in the waiting room with Alice, Edward and Jasper I could hear her yelling at him.

"…..finally graces us with your presence! God damn it Emmett! Your son is so fucking impatient…."

We sat. I felt like we sat for a very long time. The first three hours went by. A nurse told us we should go home and sleep. We declined, and then an hour later I fell asleep leaning against Edward's shoulder. I woke up around 4 in the morning. Esme was shaking my shoulder gently.

"What? Did Rose have the baby? Is he okay?" I asked, not quite awake yet and a bit confused.

"The baby is almost here, and Rose was asking for you." Esme smiled at me.

I didn't know why Rose wanted me in the room with her, but I went with Esme, having to put on a pair of hospital scrubs before going in. I walked into the room and stood beside Rosalie's head.

"Oh Bella thank god you're here! I need you in here! You're like a Sister to me!" Rose panted in between contractions. There was so much going on in the room. Doctors talking to nurses, Rose yelling and pushing, Emmett trying to help her while he was still freaking out about the baby being born too soon. It was a lot to take in.

Twenty minutes after me being in the room, and with one final push from Rose, the baby wailed.

The doctor turned to Emmett to pass the baby to, and Emmett passed out again, this time on the hospital floor. Rose just looked down at him, not even saying anything other than rolling her eyes and silently pointing her middle finger in her direction. The doctor turned to me and basically threw – I mean I knew they actually didn't throw, but that's what it felt like—the baby into my arms. I swaddled him in his hospital blankets and he seemed to stop screaming a bit, only whimpering every now and then. I leaned close to Rose so she could see her baby.

"He's so pretty. Alice was right. He's a Kinnick. Kinnick Carlisle Cullen." Rose smiled at me tiredly.

"Do you want to hold your son, Rose?" I smiled at her and began to pass her the baby.

"No." Rose started to pant again, as if she couldn't catch her breath, as if she was still in pain and giving birth.

"Rose?" I asked, still holding the baby but trying to get her attention.

Emmett woke up then, hardly stopping to see the baby when he saw that Rose was still in pain. The nurses came back into the room, and they yelled for the doctor. With the baby still in my arms, I was ushered out of the room.

"Bella, just keep the baby for now. Go out to the waiting room, show everyone the baby, we'll be okay." Emmett pleaded me.

What scared me the most was that all of the sudden Emmett was the wise one. I walked out to the waiting room, Kinnick in my arms. Everyone came over to me. Cooing over the baby.

"Where's the proud parents?" Edward asked me, smiling before he looked at my face. It must've had something written there, because everyone's smiles dropped.

"I don't know. Something happened with Rose… Emmett told me to take the baby out here." I said, my voice quiet.

Then we waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Carlisle and Esme sat in a chair across from Edward and me. We took turns holding the baby for the first twenty minutes before a nurse came out and took him. We all asked—more like demanded really—what was going on with Rosalie and Emmett but she didn't answer us.

Then we waited some more.

"Rose told me his whole name before I had to leave the room." I spoke out. We'd been quiet for a long time, someone needed to speak.

"Well, what is it?" Carlisle smiled at me. "The name?"

"Kinnick Carlisle Cullen." Emmett said from the door way, he looked tired and strangely he looked older maybe more mature.

"Em!" Alice ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. It was a strange sight to see, Alice's tiny frame wrapped around Emmett's massive form. "What's going on with Rose?"

"She's okay. Something happened after the birth with the placenta, and I don't know. Though she's okay now. Rose is fine." Emmett sagged himself in the chair. "The baby, Kinnick, he's perfect. I was freaking out over how early he was coming, and the doctors are actually shocked….because he's perfect. He's healthy and he's a good weight. His lungs are fully developed. He's really perfect."

We all hugged Emmett then. The nurse brought out Kinnick to him and we all fawned over him. Little baby Kinnick Cullen was perfectly healthy. Emmett took Kinnick to Rose's delivery room and we joined him a while later, walking in on the three of them talking. We apologized for interrupting and said goodbye to them.

Edward and I left the hospital hand in hand, incredibly thankful that everyone was okay. Everyone was safe and healthy.

The summer would go by fast, then the school year, and then college and university. I had a lot of things too look forwards too in the time to come.

**A/N: Hey all! See I said I would be sticking around! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be a bit of a time jump! **

**A review this time gets you a little snippet of Kinnick and Emmett together in Rosalie's room! :) **


End file.
